Imprinting Of A Vampire
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Alice and Jasper run across a baby with the name of "Isabella" And take her home. Only for a vampire in the family to imprint of the small infant orphan.
1. Found

**Imprinting of a Vampire 1:**

***I do not own Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction. All credit of the Twilight series goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was out hunting with the love of my life when I heard a strange sound. Well.. not strange but strange to hear in the middle of the woods. "Jasper!" And he met up with me. "Listen, do you hear that sound?" Jasper then concentrated on what I was.

"It sounds like a human heart." He looked confused. "Do you want to go investigate?"

"Probably should." That's when we heard a baby scream and cry. And we were immediately running towards the scene.

When we got to the scene there was a man in a large black outfit, standing over someone and the baby's cry came from in front of the person. "Hey!" I yelled. The man turned around... and then I realized it was a vampire. And the vampire ran. Jasper and I ran to the baby to find that there was actually two adults, and a baby. The baby was only in a thin one-piece outfit. When I picked up the child its skin was very cold. To cold for a human. Jasper walked over to the adults, who looked like they might be the child's parents had been drained of the red matter that supplied them life... we both looked back at the baby.. This child didn't even seem to be two months old... Ifeeling so sorry for it. "We should take it back to Carlisle."

"I agree." Just was we were about to leave I realized we should find out who they are so we can tell Carlisle. I walked over and looked at their identifications. I tried to do this quickly so we wouldn't be keeping the baby around this. Then I found a letter in the mother's purse, it was addressed to "Isabella." Was that the baby's name.. we will figure that out later... now, we needed to get this child to the house and get her warm, and well.. have Carlisle take a look at her, obviously to make sure she is alright.

"Ok, lets go." And we ran, for maybe.. twenty miles, nothing for us vampires, but for humans this could take hours to travel. When we saw the lights in the near distance I was happy. I was happy to know we were able to help this child.

This child was very cold by the time we got here, so I didn't even wait for Carlisle to come out. As soon as we stepped in everyone was looking at us, "Where did you get the kid?" Emmet asked. I looked at Jasper, and I felt as though I wanted to cry.

"We... we found her... there was a nomad and when we scared him off, we found two adults, might have been her parents, they were dead." Carlisle and Esme's smiles fell. "We brought her here, we found identification the couple was... Chief Swan, and his wife Renee." Esme's eyes got wide.

"The chief? Renee?... Carlisle that's their daughter Isabella, she was born two months ago remember?" Esme walked over and asked to hold the child. As soon as Esme had ahold of her she dry-sobbed. "Poor baby."

"Can we keep her Esme?" Rosalie asked.

"What?" Carlisle and Emmet asked.

"Can we keep her? She needs a family." Esme smiled.

"Of Course.. but the vampire issue is a problem." Carlisle deliberated.

"Well.. we can tell her the truth as soon as she is reaches an ok age." Rosalie suggested.

"Ok, well them yes." Rosalie became really excited and wanted to hold the baby. As soon as baby Isabella was in her arms, she became a natural. And Edward walked into the room from hunting.

"Why do I smell a human?" He asked. I danced over to the porch and took his hand.

"Come on brother, take a walk with me." We were actually walking at a human pace.

"Why was there a baby in the house?"

"Well... a nomad tricked her parents into the forest for a walk we think, and killed the two month old baby's parents."

"What the hell? Why do nomads do this to people who kids? Escpecially to those who have just had their kids? Who were her parents?" My heart sank.

"Chief Swan and his wife." Edward's mouth dropped and we ran back to the house. We walked in on a conversation between Carlisle, Emmet, and Rosalie.

"Carlisle, please. I have always wanted the chance to be a mom, and now is my chance. Please."

"Rosalie, do you really think I could be a father?" He asked sarcastically. That made me laugh quietly.

"Yes, you are a good man, even though you are sometimes a little childish." Emmet smiled. And Rosalie turned back towards Carlisle. "Please Carlisle." Carlisle was deliberating again.

"Ok, but please... read the books I have on baby's tonight." Rosalie nodded and turned to find us listening. baby Isabella was in Rosalie's arms and for some reason she found joy in spotting Edward. She was laughing, and smiling, and cooing at Edward, as she kept trying to reach for him. Edward looked a little scared to try and hold her. I think it was because he had never had any experience with children, or being around them really, well other than the kids at the high school.. but their were so near adulthood it didn't really count much.

"Oh hell with it." Edward whispered and he reached for Isabella. When Isabella was placed into his arms he looked at her, and it looked like he was gone. His mind was empty, his eyes were full of adortion.. and I seemed to be the only one that noticed. After fifteen seconds he was back and he carefully and playfully help Isabella up in the air.. "So, you're isabella." He said in a... almost cooing tone. That shocked everyone. Baby Isabella scowled at him. "What?" He laughed at the look on the baby's face. "Do you like Bella more?" He asked cutely again, and the baby smiled and giggled. Edward smiled and hugged her. Hugged her! What was going on? Why was Edward being so... lovey-dovey?

**(Edward's POV)**

When I first setmy eyes on the baby, my mind... was suddenly pulling me to her. All I could think about was the baby.

The way my mind was acting right now, got worse when the babu suddenly found an interest. But there was one thing I couldn't understand.. I couldn't read this child's mind. But that didn't matter, I was just so intrigued. Ok, I will hold this child. It doesn't seem hard... and she is so adorable... I shook my head for a moment and scooped baby Isabella into my arms. It wasn't until I looked into the baby's eyes that I felt true love. What the hell? She is only a baby? But still.. and then... mind took me somewhere...

There were clouds, and little visions of Bella as she would get older. She was so beautiful. And then I heard my mom's voice. _She is your one and only. Your vampire imprint. Your soul-mate. She is the one you will do, be, say, anything for her. Your love runs deep. It's no longer just your eternal life you care about, it's also this girl. _

After that my mind went empty, but after maybe fifteen seconds I was back and could think what I wanted. This baby was my imprintee. As she is a baby I will be her friend, as she gets older I will be her protecter, and as she gets close to adulthood, I will be the lover, friend, and protector of this gorgeous being. I carefully and playfully held Isabella up in the air.. "So, you're Isabella." I said, trying to make sure I got the name right, but it sounded more like I was cooing at her. That shocked everyone. I could tell. Their mouths hung open at my strange behavior. It wasn't that I wasn't nice.. I was just a little bitter.. I hadn't found love, I couldn't really remember my past... but I just looked in to Isabella's eyes. "She is my future, so stop thinking about the past." I told myself. Baby Isabella scowled at me. "What?" Ilaughed at the look on the baby's face. "Do you like Bella more?"

Baby Bella laughed, and giggled and clapped her hands at me. I pulled her to me and hugged her close. "You are so adorable." That's when Rosalie took the baby back.

"Edward? What is up with you?" I couldn't find it within myself to answer them.. but I think Esme caught what happened more than everyone else.

"Edward?"

"Yes mom?" I asked her. She was always happy when I would call her that.

With a gasp in her question she said, "Did you imprint on this child?"

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading. Please review when you can :) Again, thanks for reading.**


	2. Family Fight

**Imprinting Of A Vampire 2**

***Disclaimer for the whole story is on the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"What the hell Edward!" Rosalie spat at me after laying Bella down.

"What?" I yelled.

"Why did you? Why did you have to imprint on her?"

"Well... I could say the same thing, Why do you have to be the mother figure of the person I have imprinted on?" Rosalie's nostrils flared. "Look, it's not anything to get made over rose." I said.

"To hell it isn't."

"Right, it isn't! All of us have a right to her. And.. I was going to promise no feelings until a certain age.. I mean I won't bring out my feelings of love to her until she is old enough." That seemed to relax Rosalie.

"We have eternity with her, and there is no reason why you can't always be considered her mother... adoptive mother anyways." Alice said, defending me. Rosalie nodded and looked at me.

"I am sorry Edward, it was a little unfair for me to treat you that way... and you're all right." That's when Rosalie went to hunt.

I ran outside quickly to check if Rosalie was gone and I ran upstairs to Bella's room. And laying on Rosalie's bed all nice and comfortable was Bella. She was the most gorgeous baby I have ever seen and she will always be beautiful in my book.

* * *

**Ok, I know this chapter is short. I mean really short... but I wanted to let you know Edward's decision with Bella quickly and now.. on to the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you like it so far. **


	3. Confused

**Imprinting Of A Vampire 3**

***Disclaimer for the whole story is on the first chapter**

* * *

**Bella ~ Age Ten ~ EPOV**

Alice and Rosalie were planning Bella's tenth birthday party, even though Bella had always made it fully known she didn't like parties, especially ones about her. They had just got done setting up when Alice freaked. Thank God Bella was out playing with her friends. Alice ran in dragging Rosalie in behind her.

"Alice! FOR GOODNESS SAKES WHAT IS IT!" Rosalie said after we were all in the living room and Alice pulled something out of her pocket. "What is that?" Rosalie prompted.

"When.. well when Jasper and I found Bella in the forest ten years ago.. we found this letter addressed to 'Isabella.' I had lost it and just found it. I was going to read it to you all to know if I should give it to Bella or not."

"Please read... I hope it's nothing bad written in that letter." Rosalie said.

"Ok." Alice unfolded the letter and something fell out of the envelope. I picked it up off of the floor and it was a picture of Chief Swan's wife holding Baby Bella.. after she was born I think. It was adorable, I turned it around so everyone could look at it.

"Aw, Baby Bella and her mom were so cute." Emmet said. We all looked at him, it was odd for him to talk like that. "What? A guy can't think a picture of his adpoted daughter and mother is cute?"

"Just nevermind Emmet." Jasper said and Alice had us all sit down as she also sat down.

_My Sweet Isabella,_

_Mommy and Daddy are going on a vacation so we were going to take you to your uncles home._

_I just wanted to write this to you,_

_I have a feeling you see.. that something might happen.. so I just wanted to write this if something does happen._

_Isabella, your father, Charlie and I love you so much. _

_The day you were born the nurses told us that babies that young aren't supposed to be able to smile, but you did. _

_In fact Isabella.. I was never supposed to be able to concieve.. but you were my most blessed miracle._

_Your father and I couldn't have asked for a better gift in life and just know..._

_That no matter where we go, mommy and daddy will always be there to guide you. _

_We love you, more than you will ever know._

_Your Mommy & Daddy_

_Renee & Charlie Swan_

That letter made me smile wider then most things could. They truly loved her.. and so do I.

Before today, well yesterday all I could think about was how good Bella and I's relationship is going. It.. it's been amazing watching her grow... our relationship went from friends to best friends in the past three years. But I will say, every year my feelings for her would expand. I was sure that by the time Bella is eighteen I would have enough love within me to end the world wars. After Alice read she inhaled sharply. Jasper placed paper right in front of her and she began to sketch. I kept trying to see what she was seeing but she was blocking me. "Alice, what are you seeing?" And then Alice was back. She hid the drawing from me, ran upstairs, and began to paint, and draw some more. After about an hour of that she was carrying the stuff downstairs and the drawings and sketches had sheets over then so I couldn't see. That pixie was always quite sneaky.

Then Alice came back into the room, and demanded we close our eyes, just so we could see the pictures we did close our eyes. "Ok, Edward, everyone you all can open your eyes." **(The Drawings and Paintings are on my profile.)**

The Drawings and paintings were outstanding.. what I didn't understand is what I was doing in one of them. "Alice! These are really good.. but who is the girl? And why is Eddie in one of them?" Emmet asked. I think everyone besides Alice - obviously- was confused. Alice smiled.

"Ok, well let me start from the beginning."

"Please do." I said. Alice just giggled at me.

"Well... I had a series of visions... and well... you are in the drawing for a reason. I had a couple visions of Bella when she is older. There were some other things to.. things I can't mention.. but the girl in these paintings and drawings.. are Bella when she reaches seventeen and one of them is when she reaches nineteen."

"So beautiful." I said. Alice giggled and winked at me.

And I could feel it now.. my love was expanding again.. was there ever a limit to how much one can hold? I don't think so.. because I think I am holding the most love ever, and I actually like it.

And then we heard someone walking towards the house from the end of the driveway. It was probably Bella walking from her bus stop so we all ran to hide the art and do some very, very last minute things and we all hid except for Rosalie and Emmet.. I mean they were her adoptive parents. As soon as Bella came in I heard the front door slam and I heard someone run up the stairs. We looked at each other very worried as Rosalie went up to comfort her. We all could hear her upstairs.

"Bella, Sweetheart what's wrong?" I heard Rosalie sit on Bella's bed with Bella."You can talk to mom." She said. Rosalie would have been a really great biological parent... at least she is getting her chance.

"Tell... at school today they announced my birthday, and then everyone was crowding me wishing me happy birthday, I didn't mind that part so much, but then I ran into this girl names Lauren and she was really really mean. She told me that I should go back to where I came from and said that I didn't beling there, I was just a monster to them all." And Bella sobbed for a quick moment. "But, you know what! I don't care what Lauren says, because I belong here. Don't I mommy?"

"Yes you do. I am going to call that school tomorrow."

"Ok mommy."

"Alright.. well lets go downstairs ok.."

"Alright." As soon as they were downstairs we jumped out yelling happy birthday, as I swept Bella into a hug, earning a scowl from Rosalie. "Thank you." Bella said and then she looked at me. And out of no where completely she kissed my cheek and skipped towards the bathroom. I kneeled there, unmoving. Eventually Alice had to shake me out of it. And now Bella's friends were coming for Bella's party.

**Two Hours Later**

Everyone left and now it was just us, and it felt nice to have quiet. Bella agreed. Now with peace and quiet and no little girls besides Bella everyone felt it easy to relax.

Bella was sitting inbetween Rosalie and Emmet and she got up and sat on my lap. I looked at everyone around me, who all, besides Rosalie and Emmet were giving me grins of happiness. It wasn't to much later that Bella layed her head on my shoulder and kissed my cheek again and fell asleep. I offered to carry her to bed, but Rosalie insisted and as she tryed to pull Bella away from me, we found that Bella's hand was clutching my button up shirt, so I carefully removed it and in her sleep, she hugged the shirt close to her.

When Rosalie came back down, she looked at me with restraint. "You know, if you weren't her imprintee, I would beat you." She said playfully and we all just laughed as we waited for Bella to wake up tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please, please review if you could. Thanks again. **


	4. Changes

**Imprinting Of A Vampire 4**

**Ok, I am sorry everyone. It haven't updated in a while and again I am sorry. I have just been ready busy in school. Firstly, studying for the keystone exams, secondly, catching up on work from when I was sick, it just keeps piling up. Anyways.. I am updating now.**

*******I do not own The Twilight Saga but I did write this fanfiction story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella ~ ****Age thirteen ~ EPOV **

Bella was now thirteen and she was really growing up to be beautiful. She had of course been beautiful before, no doubt, but no matter her age she always seemed to shine. Bella was at school right now and I was preparing her favorite meal. Fruit Salad. She always loved it. With Honey Dew, Cantaloupe Melon, Strawberries, Diced Apples, Bananas, and Grapes. It didn't smell appetizing, but that was only because no human food was appetizing to me anymore. Now that I am a vampire. The house phone rang and Alice ran to get it.

"Hello." Her voice sang.

_"Hello, is this the Cullen residence?" _A elderly woman said.

"Yes it is." Alice looked confused for a moment.

_"Ok, this is Mrs. Smith from Forks Middle School. We have Ms. Isabella Cullen in the nurses office."_ Both Alice and I became worried immediately.

"What happened? Is she ok?"

_"Well, I think she needs to be sent home. Um.. she is in here crying that her stomach hurts really bad, and I think it's bad enough that she needs to go home."_

"Ok, well. I can come get her. Can you tell her that her Aunt Alice is coming to get her?"

_"Of Course."_

"Thanks."

_"You're welcome. We shall see you soon. Good-bye."_

"Good-Bye." Alice hung up, grabbed her keys and ran out to the car. _'Don't worry Edward. It could just be the flu. We can have Carlisle look at her when he gets back._' Alice said in her thoughts. That eased me a little bit. I just really really hoped she would be ok.

It only took about a half hour before I heard Alice's yellow Porsche pull into the driveway. I went to retrieve the door, but I figured I would let Alice have her 'aunt' moment. Alice was walking in with Bella. She truly was crying as she clutched her stomach. I smelled to see if she possibly had an injury, but I couldn't smell any blood. "Edward." Bella cried. My eyes widened and Alice walked over to be while holding Bella's arm around her next to support her.

"Yes?" I asked, calmly.

"Can you carry me?" She asked politely. I smiled and nodded my head as I slowly lifted her into my arms. Alice looked at me and smiled. _'Just wait Edward, I can see it. You two are going to be so cute together.' _I smiled and slowly walked with Bella up towards her room. I opened the door to see Bella's room was really beautiful. The colors, the furniture, and the flowers in her room... well... everything was pretty in here. The walls were a dark but also light shade of Blue, and her bed had brown with blue tree designs.

"Ok, here we are, nice and cozy." I felt Bella smile as I laid her down on her bed.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're very welcome, love." Oh! Did I just call her love?

Bella just smiled and fell into a deep sleep. I kissed the top of her head and left the room closing the door quietly. Rosalie went in there with some kind of sheet or something, and I just kept walking towards my room.

**The Next Morning**

As I came back into my room I still heard Bella's heartbeat. She should have been in school by now... maybe she was still sick. I saw Alice and Rosalie leave Bella's room together with a face of slight fear. I was reading their thoughts. At first Rosalie was sort of happy.

_Oh! My baby is making her transition into womanhood. _Rosalie thought.

_Oh my! What am I going to do about Jasper? Ok, I will take him out hunting.. yes! Perfect plan Alice!_

I was confused by the conversation. Then it finally hit me and I cringed. Her blood would be way more potent than usual around this time. But... it was kind of cool... since we hadn't really been around humans a _whole _lot, to witness the changes in a human. Like the way they aged and the way their body's changed. It was just really cool considering we haven't changed in years.

I heard Bella in the bathroom taking a shower, so that let me know it didn't hurt to walk around. That definitely made me less tense.

* * *

The next week was kind of rough because Bella would cry from the pain and it just hurt me to witness it.

It seemed that Bella was having a hard time adjusting to all the changes. Such as the fact that her body was changing and the fact that her body was starting to change as well.

Her waist was becoming more narrow, her bust was beginning to grow, although I would never concentrate of that part of her body. and she grew taller slightly. She was getting a little taller everyday. Not by much, but maybe she grew about two inches taller.

"Edward?" Carlisle called. I walked downstairs to find him looking at me intently. _I think it's time to tell Bella about what we are. I think she is mature enough now to know. _I nodded, I could agree. Carlisle moved out of the way to show that Bella was sitting on the couch behind him. "Ok.. Bella... I know this is going to be hard to accept and hard to believe, but you are family and I believe you deserve to know. We, well all of us besides you are vampires." Bella's brow furrowed. "We drink animal blood so we are in peace with humans, such as yourself. But just because of this don't think we love you any less."

"Ok... well the fact that you all are vampires doesn't change my judgment against you. But.. I am going to guess that I am actually adopted huh?" Carlisle nodded.

"Yes... your parents were very sweet, generous people. But... they were killed by a nomad, a vampire that drinks human blood. Alice and Jasper found you and brought you here. Rosalie begged us to take the role of your mother, so... yeah.. that is why it is how it is now."

"We love you very much Bella. So, so very much." Rosalie said. Bella nodded and hugged Rosalie immediately.

"And as I said before. This doesn't change how I feel about all of you. I love you all way to much." And Bella hugged us all and walked upstairs to rest. I smiled... I was happy knowing that she would accept us all.

* * *

Everyday Bella was getting more and more beautiful and mature, but right now we were scared... a boy had asked her to go to a dance with her. She was starting to attract a bunch of guys... and I know it sounds selfish of me, but I wanted to be with her forever.

But... _What if she only loves you like a brother Edward?_

No! Please, let her love me later, so I can express all of my love to her. Please. I beg you. I love you Bella. Please love me. The same way I love you.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading. I know it's short, and I am sorry, I just hope you all like it still. I love ya all! Please Review! :D**


	5. So Much

**Imprinting of a Vampire 5**

***I do not own Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction story. So, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella ~ Age Sixteen ~ EPOV**

Bella wasn't super psyched about her birthday like most teenagers are. It was strange, but I kind of like her that way... being not super super super girly.

I started to notice Bella was really looking almost like Alice's drawings and paintings. She was such a rare beauty; So precious. Bella was in bed now and Alice was setting up. Bella wasn't big on girly colors so Alice made things in the shades of Brown, Blue, and Green.

I did have to hand it to Alice. She was amazing when it came to decorating and parties.

But all I really cared about was Bella's coming of age to being a young adult. Because soon... I could really express my love to her.

* * *

It was eight in the morning and I heard Bella begin to jostle in her bed and I heard her stomach growl. I chuckled at the sound and dashed into the kitchen and got out fruit salad. A perfect food for her birthday. Then I heard the shower turn on, and I saw Alice coming into the kitchen.

"Hi Alice." I smiled at my favorite sister.

"Hi... so... should I have Bella wear something dressy today or..."

"I wouldn't do something that's to dressy."

"Ok.. thanks." And with that she ran upstairs to lay out clothes for Bella. In truth I was kind of excited for what it might be that Alice picks out. Alice always knew how to make someone shine on a day when it's all about them.

Everyone left to hunt now so it was only me here. It was quite peaceful. Not having thoughts in your mind. I mean.. since I couldn't read Bella's thoughts.. well.. that part was kind of frustrating.. but oh well.

I heard Bella come down the stairs and I just continued on her breakfast. She was so beautiful. She was always beautiful... but.. wow! The outfit really did look good on her. Her dress was black and knee length and her leggings and shoes were also black. That color actually looked good on her. **(Picture is on my profile)**

"Hello Bella, Happy Birthday." I said. Holding back the loving tone of my greeting, even though it kind of hurt to do so.

"Hello Edward, and thanks." She sighed as she came into the kitchen walked to the drawer were we had dish towels and took out a fuzzy blue dish cloth. She carried the cloth over to the sink and ran the water over the cloth then rang it out. As she walked over to sit on the bar stool he placed the cloth on her forehead.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I just feel a little over-heated that's all... anyways how are you today?" I chuckled.

"I am good... here, I made you breakfast." Her eyes widened at the fruit salad.

"Oh thank you Edward." Her immediately grabbed a fork and popped a pineapple in her mouth and chewed slowly. I sat on the bar stool next to her and just watched her enjoy the meal. After

After she ate maybe six bites she turned to look at me. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What's it like? Being a vampire? Having complete freedom and strength. Does it make you happy or sad to be what you are?" I sighed. What brought that question up? Oh well.

"Well... it good but also difficult. The blood lust can be hard but everything else is ok I guess... I mean it makes me sad sometimes because I know that my soul is no longer here. But.."

"Edward." She sighed, slightly angry. I haven't ever seen that from her. "Your soul is still here. Right here," She placed her hand on my chest where my heart would be. "It has been there forever and will never leave. You are beautiful inside and out and I believe the rest of your family has a soul to. I believe that if you all didn't have a soul you all wouldn't have taken me in, clothed me, sheltered me, feed me. So please don't think you don't have a soul because in my heart you do." Her words made my un-beating heart feel warm for a moment.

"Thank you Bella. That makes me feel better actually... so.. are you excited for your party?"

"I guess... but you know I have never been a huge fan of parties. But one thing I am happy about is that I got my permit and license tests scheduled. I am going to use the money I have saved up to buy myself a car."

"Oh yeah? What kind of car?"

"I was actually just looking threw this car booklet and I found this really nice old-fashioned metallic blue truck. I have always been one to like the old-fashioned cars.. In my mind they are a lot safer than most cars." I had to agree with her on that. Now most cars were made with a certain type of plastic, but old-fashioned muscle cars were made with a metal so is made her more protected from accidents. Hm... Now I know what to get her for her birthday today.

"That sounds really cool Bella. Hey, I got to go run a few errands so.. I will be back very soon."

"Ok... have fun. See you later." Bella sighed. I didn't want to leave, but at the same time I wanted to get her a gift for her birthday. I knew she wouldn't probably like me spending a lot of money on her but.. I wanted to get her something she really wanted for her 16th birthday.

Quickly I jumped into the window of Bella's room and looked at the catalog and found the car. The man or woman was asking for $13,000 for the car. That wasn't much so I grabbed a post it note and a pen and wrote down the address, and price.

I ran down into the garage and got into my shiny gray Volvo. I looked at the note and it read 4156 Mora Road. That was about four miles from here, and I nearly raced out of my driveway and drove to the address. The house for this address was nice. It was two stories, it had a nice porch, a big yard, and there was the truck in the driveway. I walked up to the door slowly and carefully knocked on the door.

When the door was opened an older woman, maybe in her fifties opened the door. "Hello may I help you?"

"Hi, and yes. Yes you could. You see, my girlfriends birthday is today and she turns sixteen and I have saved up money to buy a car for her. Now she likes old-fashioned vehicles and I wanted to purchase the truck you have in the driveway. I came prepared with the amount you asked for in the catalog." The elderly woman smiled at me.

"You know that's very sweet for you to do that for her... ok, well I should at least tell you something about the truck. There are two minor problems with it, but other than that the truck should work just fine. The problem is that it needs a new battery and some new cables, but other than that is should be great. Um... now in the catalog I asked for $13,000, but I have had this car on the market for two years and you are the first person to come and want it so.. I will give you a deal on it. I will only ask for $8,000 for the truck." I grinned.

"Thank you, but.. I feel I should pay you the whole price ma'am."

"No, just $8,000 will be fine." I nodded and handed her a an envelope with the asked payment.

"Thank you. Can I leave the truck here for a few so I can go get someone to help me take it to my home?"

"Yes. And thank you dear." I nodded and got back in my car. I dialed Alice's number and thankfully she picked up.

_"Yes Edward?"_

"Hi Alice, um hey I got a gift for Bella and I need you to meet me by the hotel in Forks to help me bring it home."

_"Ok, I will be there shortly."_

"Thanks Alice."

_"No problem." _And now I just sat here. With peace and quiet.

* * *

Bella's new car was now in the garage. Alice freaked at me. Maybe 'freaked' is over board, ok... she didn't like what I did. Not because I got her a car, but because it wasn't a newer car. I expressed to her time and time again that that was the car that Bella wanted. After that Alice left it alone. It was six now and Bella's party was in an hour. We were setting up decorations and finishing the cake, some of them wrapping their presents, etc. Just finishing the minor details basically while Bella was upstairs doing her algebra homework.

I went upstairs to check on her because Alice said she was struggling. I knocked on the door, "Come in." I slowly opened the door to find Bella sprawled out on her bed now and her homework on the desk. "Hi Edward." She said smiling wide at me.

"Hi Bella, you need help on your homework?" Bella quickly looked at the desk and back at me.

"Thanks, that would be nice. I can't understand this at all." I walked over with her to her desk and pulled up a chair. It looked like she was working with Adding Binomials. And I sat down to explain the whole way to do this part of Algebra.

* * *

Now, it was time for Bella's party. So I grabbed a blindfold and tied it around her head. "You ready?"

"Yeah." She said, with a slight giggle in her voice. And I led her carefully led her downstairs. As soon as I had her positioned the way Alice asked in her thoughts I held Bella still and removed the blindfold. Bella gasped. "Oh my." She gasped again.

"Do you like it?" Alice chirped.

"It's beautiful. Alice, I love you sis. You did a great job. All of you did. Thank you. You didn't have to..."

"-We know we didn't have to Bella honey. But we wanted you to enjoy your 16th party." Rosalie said as she walked over and hugged Bella close.

"Thanks Mom." Rosalie's smile got wide. And she hugged her again.

"You're welcome baby." It was truly good to see Rosalie be able to get what she wished for. "Here, come sit at the table with all of us." We all sat on the table, with Rosalie sitting on the right of Bella and me sitting on the left of her. She was supposed to open presents and then eat her cake.

"Ok, mine first." Alice asked.

"Go ahead." Rosalie said. Alice handed Bella a small wrapped box that kind of looked like a jewelry box. Bella opened the box to find a Cullen crest just like Rosalie's. Rosalie smiled at Alice and her thoughts became hysteric.

"Ok, Bella honey, you might as well open mine next. There is a reason for it." Bella nodded and grabbed the gift and when she opened it, it was a Cullen crest chocker necklace just like Alice's. We all started laughing. Bella laughed the hardest, so hard actually her chair almost fell over.

"Ok, I see why." Bella reached across the table and grabbed a box. It was a small box just like Alice and Rosalie's Bella opened it to find a pair of gold earrings with small beads of "Jasper" stone. It was really nice actually. "Wow! Thank you Jasper. That was so sweet of you." Jasper smiled and Carlisle began to speak.

"Bella, Esme and I made something for you. Hold on one second." As promised he was back and it was in a box. It was a bigger box. Bella slowly lifted the lid and found a large scrapbook in the box. Bella removed it immediately and set it on the table. She flipped the first page and in the first slot that was labeled "Isabella." Bella lifted out the small note and read it. It was the note her biological mother had written for her before she died. A single tear ran down her cheek and she smiled. She immediately put the note back. "I love you to." She murmured and she flipped the page to find pictures of her as a baby with each of us holding her, and a couple of her as a baby by herself. She was the cutest baby.

Then there were about fifteen pictures of each age. Bella would smile at the changes of each age. Bella stood up and walked over to Esme and Carlisle. "Thank you so much. That is the best gift I could ask for."

"Actually, Bella, you still have one more." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, follow me. I took her hand and led her towards the garage. And the family followed. I had already had the Battery and Cables and any other problem fixed. I had hidden it underneath a large tarp and Emmet helped me. "Bella, I hope you like this." I whispered to myself. Emmet and I removed the tarp and Bella gasped.

"Oh my god." She gasped. "I love it! It's perfect. Thank you everyone. All the gifts were great. Even though I am not much of a party girl, I will say that I will always remember this birthday."

"Bella, we are glad you like everything. Would you like some of your cake now?"

"Yeah." We all went inside and Bella really was happy, we had really done good. And that made all of us smile.

* * *

Now, Bella had laid down for bed about an hour ago and we were all just still happy about making her so happy.

* * *

It's been a week since her party and Bella stayed home from school today. She was really, really, really sick. She was violently throwing up, her body ached (from what she tells me), she is really tired, her fever is 102.8 degrees, and she had a hard time walking around because when she did walk she would constantly nearly fall or run into something. We were all extremely worried about her.

"Carlisle, I can't handle the fact that she is this sick." Rosalie cried.

"I know. Rosalie, none of us like it either, but there is nothing we can do right now. I am sorry, perhaps we should take her to a hospital." I was really scared for Bella. I wanted her to be ok. I wanted her to get better. I couldn't picture her in a hospital bed, so sick, but.. if that's what was needed I was all for it. I just wanted her to not be sick anymore.

"I think it might be a good idea, but.. let's wait one more day.. I don't want to put her in a hospital if she doesn't need to go."

"Ok Rosalie." And we left it at that. That's when I heard Bella's heart rate speed up. That couldn't be good. The whole family heard it and we ran upstairs to see if she was ok. And when we entered her room she was breathing really fast.

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" Rosalie asked, panicked, we all were. Bella just kept breathing fast. Carlisle got a thermometer and her temperature was 103.8 and it was still rising. "Ok, we are going to the hospital." We rushed Bella there and she was immediately entered. We all had to wait in the waiting room while the doctor she just got was checking everything out. I couldn't help the fear I felt for her. I wanted to comfort her, take away her illness, I wanted to kiss her and tell her she was going to be ok. Everyone held the same fear I did. _'Just, please, please let her be ok. Please.' _I begged. That's when the doctor came out.

"You know, lucky you got her here when you did. She might have died if you weren't here so quickly. Her temperature just kept rising and her heartbeat was a little to fast... now she has an IV right now to help with the fever and so far her temperature and heart rate as slowed back down to normal. You all can see her if you would like, just please be very calm.. she needs rest." We all nodded and walked to her room. I was happy she was going to be okay. I just hoped she would stay ok. We opened the door to find her hooked up to some IVs. And the heart monitor sounded like her heart was normal. We all sat in the seats while Rosalie pulled up a chair. Bella woke up to the moving chair.

"Mom?" She asked weakly. "Dad?" It was weird for Emmet to be called dad, but it worked. It made him happy to be called that, so I guess it all worked out.

"We are right here baby." Rosalie whispered.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You are very sick. I don't know how long you will be here, but we needed to bring you to the hospital."

"Oh..." Bella looked around to find the rest of us. We all got up and walked over to the bed.

"Hi Bella." Alice whispered.

"Hi." Bella's voice got a little weak. And then she saw me, and her smile got wide. "Hi Edward." She said, with a slight tone of happiness. Emmet chuckled quietly, while Rosalie growled at me in her thoughts.

"Hi. How are you?"

"I am ok.. I guess. Edward can I tell you something?"

"Yes, anything." She began to open her mouth when she slowly fell asleep. My eyes got wide, please let her not be dead. "Bella?" I asked, there was no answer. I shook her very lightly and still no reaction.

"Carlisle, what wrong with her?" Rosalie and I asked. Everyone looked like they were going to cry. Rosalie's eyes began to overflow? How was she able to cry? Was our venom in our bodies able to take over that ability to cry so we cry venom.

"Not my baby." Rosalie stood up and rubbed her hand threw Bella's hair. Venomous tears seeping down her pale cheeks. Emmet walked over and sat in a seat next to Bella's bed and took Bella's hand in his. Carlisle had run out to get her doctor as soon as we asked Carlisle what was wrong and now the doctor was in here.

"What's going on?" The doctor asked, anxiously.

"We don't know. She was beginning to talk and then she just stopped and slowly fell asleep again and won't wake up. We have tried since Carlisle came to get you." The venom I had began to role down my cheeks as well as Rosalie cried explaining.

The doctors face became immediately worried and she walked over to cheek the machines, and check Bella's heart rate and other things. "Ok, just one moment. I need to get some other nurses in here." And with haste the doctor left. We all shot looks at each other of fear as the doctor brought in a group of five more nurses.

After five minutes we demanded answers, and what came next. Scared us the most.

"Well... Ms. Bella has slipped into a coma from an illness she has had over this week. We don't know what the outcome will be, but the reason for this is because when she was sick her blood pressure was extremely high. Um... sometimes these things can last for days, weeks, or even years. But for right now, we don't know her condition. That's why I have all these nurse's in here."

"Thank you Nicole." Carlisle said.

"Your welcome Carlisle, you are family to everyone here at this hospital and we will do what we can to help." The doctor and the other nurses left to do the tests and we were watching Bella so carefully. Her heart monitor was on and she had a breathing mask on. Rosalie, Emmet and I were the worst. Of course everyone was worried, but with Rosalie, Emmet and I, we were crying venom? I know I noticed it before, but I didn't even know it was possible.

But now, we sat or stood here never taking our eyes off of Bella. Hoping that she would come around.

* * *

As the days miserably went by with fear for Bella's condition things became better between Rosalie and I. Rosalie and I began to get a whole lot closer and that was the only good thing that came out of this. At least Rosalie won't be as irritated with me when it come time that I want to tell Bella about the imprint and how much I love her.

Six days have gone by so far and right now, I have been leaving Rosalie to be with her adoptive daughter. But today I wanted to be next to her bed. I walked over as Rosalie stepped over to sit with the family, I sat on the tall chair next to Bella's medical bed. I couldn't, wouldn't, didn't want to leave this spot. Everyone noticed my new change of seating and I felt people behind me. From the sound of their footsteps it was Alice and Carlisle. They placed a hand on my shoulders and I felt another venomous tear slip.

"Edward, are you alright?" Alice said in a hurt tone.

"No, I don't want to loose her, just as much as none of you do. She is supposed to be my... our future. And.. I just can't handle the thought of loosing her." I took Bella's hand in mine lightly. "Bella, please. If you can hear me, your family loves you so much, and... I... I love you. I love you, Bella. And always will. Your mother, father, and I miss you so... so much. Please." I cried. "Please! I love you." I cried quietly. I felt Alice hug me from behind.

"I have a feeling she heard you. And I know she will fight to stay here and to be healthy." I nodded in agreement with Alice, knowing she would fight.

* * *

Again more days, well actually four more days went by and I still hadn't left my spot, or moved my hand from holding hers.

As I laid there with my head buried into the sheets on the bed, I felt Bella's fingers twitch. And my head shot up. Her nose began to twitch slightly and her hand squeezed mine a little tighter. And slowly, her eyes began to open. They fluttered for a minute and she gazed around the room before settling her eyes upon me. "What happened?" She asked weakly. That's when everyone else's attention turned to Bella. Rosalie and Emmet stood up slowly and walked over carefully towards the bed. "Mom? Dad? Edward?" She asked again, beginning to gain strength in her voice.

"Alice, can you get her doctor?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure thing." And Alice ran at human speed out of the room.

Bella carefully hugged Rosalie and Emmet and then looked at me. And her eyes never left mine.

"You know... I have a feeling you said something to me, but... I don't remember." Well, Bella you were in a coma.

"It's ok, perhaps later." And that's when the doctor came in with a large smile as with haste she came over and did a full check on Bella.

After twenty minutes of tests and checks Bella was fine. Although the doctor did suggest that she stay for another day. After the doctor left, Bella immediately had questions.

"Ok, how long was I in that coma for?" She asked.

"Ten days honey." Esme said, and Bella's eyes became wide.

"How is it that I am even tired?" Bella said sarcastically. And we all just laughed.

* * *

Finally Bella was able to come home and we all were really excited. Rosalie checked Bella out while I carried Bella down to my Volvo so I could drive her home.

"So, Bella?"

"Yes?" She asked, blushing. God! I wish I could read her mind.

"Would you like to eat something at home?"

"Yes."

"What would you like?"

"My left over fruit salad." I chuckled.

"I figured you might."

And the drive home was actually quite peaceful. As soon as we got home I carried Bella inside and set her on a bar stool as I prepared her meal. I was pulling the stuff out of the fridge when Emmet's thoughts came bursting into my head.

_OMG! Edward! Bella is so checking out your ass. Please. Why did I have to catch my daughter doing that? Edward? Aren't you going to do something? TURN THE HELL AROUND. _

I chuckled quietly at his panic and I stood up and turned around and walked around to the other counter. And now Jasper's thoughts cut in.

_Edward... Please help... Bella's emotions are out of whack all of the sudden. Her emotions are mostly pure love and excitement and also nervousness. HELP YOU IDIOT! I AM GETTING A HEADACHE!_

And again I couldn't help but laugh. "So, Bella?"

"Hmmm?" She asked.

"Do you like your food?"

"Yes, it's delicious. Thank you... Edward, can I tell you something? With out you getting weirded out?"

"Of course Bella. You can tell me anything." Bella swallowed hard and was beginning to blush. Her hesitation was making me nervous. "Bella what is it?"

And Bella blushed even brighter before breathing in deeply and looking at sincerely into my eyes. "I love you Edward, I have had the hugest crush on you for the longest time, and I feared you would reject me." I smiled and walked over and hugged her.

"Actually, Bella... I love you to. I wish I would have told you this before. I love you more than you will ever know." Bella smiled and kissed my cheek.

"So... after dinner do you want to go to this park I found? It's really nice and the benches are comfortable.."

"I would love to Bella,... so... what does this mean between us?" I asked.

"Well... we are in a relationship now. So, Edward.. my dearest boyfriend, would you take an evening stroll with me to the park?" I smiled. I loved her, and her ways.

"Of course, my love. Of course." And Bella once again kissed my cheek and then she kissed my neck. And I think Emmet saw this because his thoughts went hay-wire again.

_Omg! Ok, Why am I catching her kissing Edward's neck like that? I mean yeah they are soul-mates... ugh! It's just weird._

And now we were talking to get to know more and more and more about each other.

* * *

Bella and I did go to the park and It was quite exquisite. The flower bushes were perfectly placed, the grass was perfectly cut, the fresh, clean smell of the lake was... was... re-newing. And I loved it.

I bought Bella an ice cream and we walked along the sidewalks still telling each other about ourselves, and how we felt about the other.

And to tell the truth... I was happier than a cat who has just been given Cat Nip.

* * *

**Ok, I know.. that vampires aren't supposed to cry, it was just an idea that came into my head, and anyways... I hope you like this. More Chapters are on the way sometime soon.**

**Please review. I love you all!**


	6. Alaska

**Imprinting of a Vampire 6**

***The disclaimer is on the first chapter as always, and as usual. I hope you all like the story. I do want to thank "Jojo657" for reviewing every chapter. It means a lot to me! Enjoy this next chapter.**

**So, I figured that now since Bella and Edward are together now we can slow down the aging pace. :D I know, you all are just dying on anticipation LOL, so I will get to it. ;)**

* * *

**EPOV**

Our first date was... in all truth just like magic.

We walked hand in hand threw the park, and never let go. We would gaze into the colored clouds of the day and would let the earth's cool, welcoming breeze flow threw our hair and around us. Her scent, freesia, honeysuckle, and orange blossom, a wonderful combination, filled my nose and made me shiver with happiness.

The flower bushes were perfectly placed, with the scents of Orange Blossoms, Tulips, Roses, Bleeding Hearts, Freesia, Honeysuckle and much more. The grass was perfectly cut. The like smelled perfectly clean... so clean in fact.. it was re-newing. And I loved it.

Later I bought Bella a strawberry ice cream and we walked along the sidewalks.

"So.. Edward, What was your life like before I came around?"

"To tell you the truth it was quite boring, but then you came into my life and I couldn't been more happier that I am now."

"That's good to know, because I feel the same."

* * *

We went home and everyone stood there waiting for us to enter the living room. Rosalie's face held a slight disgusted face when I looked at her in the eyes.

"You know... even though you two are soul-mates I don't really like it." Rosalie said. Emmet nodded.

"My daughter is all grown up and I agree with Rose.

"Well.. I am not going to hurt her. You both know that." Bella yawned and I swept her into my arms. "Are you tired my love?" I asked. Happy I could finally say it.

"Yes." She yawned again. I carried her upstairs and as I was about to enter her room to tuck her in Bella tugged on my shirt. "Can I sleep in your room? I want to cuddle with you." I smiled. Happy that she felt that safe with me.

"I would like that, and I headed towards my room. As soon as I opened the door I laid Bella down and I found a note on my bedside table.

_You better watch what you do mister._

_I've got my eyes on you,_

_Rosalie_

As if I would do something in that nature with Bella now. Sometimes Rosalie was very big on over reacting. I laid down next to Bella and she immediately attached herself to me like Velcro. I couldn't help but chuckle quietly and I turned over so we were parallel to each other and Bella placed her head on my chest while I wrapped my arms around her and laid my cheek on top of her head. I closed my eyes and just thought about us.

That's when the memories of Bella from a baby to now flooded my mind and I felt completely at peace. Not only because now I could truly express my love to Bella, but also because I had someone I could be happy with for the rest of my life.

Bella's first birthday, Bella's... well Bella's everything... I remembered the very first time Bella eyed me, with love. I came back to my senses when I heard the sound of a click. I squinted my eyes to see Alice taking a photo of Bella and I, cuddled up to each other. I wanted to smile, but I acted as if I was still concentrating, which kind of felt like sleeping.

* * *

The next morning it was so bright and sunny out today that it was overly perfect. And the day was made even better when I heard Bella's waking yawn. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Good Morning my love." She smiled at me greeting and hugged my closer.

"Good Morning Edward." She touched her soft, coral pink lips to my neck. And kissed up to my jawline. I couldn't help the sudden passion I felt for her, but I stopped my actions before they would get out of hand.

"Bella... we can't do this. Please." Bella nodded.

"Ok, I am sorry, but I am not sorry at the same time." I just chuckled. Carlisle spoke to me in his thoughts.

_Edward, it's time that we relocate. We are going to move to Alaska so, please let Bella know, we all packed everything last night. Don't worry, we will come back here._ Carlisle knew I loved It here, but he was right. people were getting suspicious now.

"Bella."

"Yes, my eternal love?" I purred slightly and she had caught it. "Do, I make you happy?"

"Of course, I have never purred for anyone like that before. Ever... but anyways... we have to move now. Everything is packed now, but we are moving to Alaska." Bella nodded.

"Alaska sounds fun." She giggled as he kissed my cheek. I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I would take this as slow as she needs. And then we were off. To a new place of living.

* * *

We have been in Alaska for about a month and we all had started school three weeks ago, and apparently everyone "knew" us. I laughed at that. We all were happy to go, and at lunch, I would definitely be listening to see if we were going to be mentioned to anyone.

The first five block classed went by slowly and I couldn't complain because Bella was my partner. When we came here we made it pretty obvious we are all with someone. And as suspected at lunch there was a new student and when we walked into the cafeteria she asked who we were. She seemed absorbed by Jasper, who is with Alice. Obviously.

I could hear her with my advanced hearing.

_"Who are they?" _The new girl with Blonde hair, Blue eyes, and tan skin asked.

_"The Cullens, Swans, and Hales. They were all adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife. Apparently Mrs. Cullen can't have children so they adopted instead. But they really most of the time don't talk to all of us. Because all of them are together with someone in the group. The Swans are the one very muscular boy named Emmet Swan and the girl sitting next to the bronze haired boy is Bella Swan. The Cullens are the Bronze haired boy named Edward Cullen and the girl with the pixie like impression is Alice Cullen. And the Hales are the two blondes, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They are twins... but like I said before each of them is together. Emmet is with Rosalie, Alice is with Jasper, and..."_

_"And Bella is with Edward."_ The new girl guessed.

Bella has to stay after school today to finish a project and insisted I go home. But... what I feared the most kept going into my mind. What if he puts the moves on her while I am home. Alice would see this and we would be ready.

I was on my way to Bella's locker to tell her I love her when I hear her getting a pissed off tone.

"Look! My boyfriend is Edward! I don't and won't ever want to be with you! Get the hell out of my face!" As Bella tried to walk around him he grabbed her arm and Bella defensively pulled her arm back and punched him in the jaw with as much power as she could muster. "I've said don't touch me several times!" And Bella spotted me and hugged me. "I love you Edward. I will see you tonight." She got up on her toes and kissed me passionately.

"Have fun. I will see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye, my love." Bella smiled at me and waved good-bye to me as I left the parking lot and drove home.

* * *

Bella was still at school after an hour and a half and I was beginning to pace, when Alice gasped. I could see her vision in her mind. It was Mike. He was following Bella and planning on doing things to her, I would rather not mention.

"No!" Alice and I both took off on foot and ran towards the school parking lot. When we got there, Mike already had Bella pinned up against the side of her car and he was touching her arms and face like she was his.

"Mike! I told you. I want nothing to do with you."

"Well, maybe I want something to do with you."

"Mike, I said no." I couldn't take this, I ran out and shoved Mike out of the way, not caring if I broke a joint or not. I picked Bella up into my arms and looked at Mike, who was standing now, holding onto his arm.

"Mike! I am going to warn you once, and once only. Stay away from her, or else you will know what it truly feels like to feel pain." Mike rolled his eyes and strolled off to his car as if nothing happened, and I ran Bella home.

I leaned my head downwards and kissed her forehead. "It's alright Bella, you are safe now." This didn't soften her fear. "He won't ever touch you again." I walked her straight up to my room and rocked her back and forth slowly and lovingly.

Why would someone try to be that way towards someone so pure, so innocent? He would be expelled and I would make sure of it.

* * *

After Mike was expelled, Bella and I became even closer. If that was possible.

The next two months were the best of my life. Spring was officially here, Bella and I could spend every moment we could together, which we did, and the warmth of the sun was amazing on my cold skin.

But now, I was going to ask Bella to prom, which was two months from now. I walked to Bella's do and knocked three times before Bella opened the door, looking completely beautiful.

"Hi Edward." She smiled. Her brilliantly white teeth showing perfectly.

"Hello my love..." I was about to hesitate when I forced myself to calm down and relax. "I had to ask you something if I may."

"You can ask me anything."

"Well... I was curious as to if you would go to the prom with me?" Bella's eyes got wide and her gasped.

"Prom?" She gasped. I nodded while chuckling at her response.

"Yes. Prom." I purred again while saying this word with as much love as I could.

"Yes. I would love to go." I smiled, picking up Bella and swinging her in a circle and hugging her close.

"I love you, now lets get ready to go." She cocked her head to the side.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Well... its our eight month anniversary. I thought we should so something special." Bella smiled.

"Like what?"

"Well... its a surprise for you to find out." I took ahold of her hand and led her outside and we drove away to my surprise for Bella.

* * *

**Hi guys and gals! Thanks for reading this. I really hope you liked this chapter. It took me a little while to update this due to high school exams and projects on top of babysitting my brother. LOL. Anyways, if you could, please review. It means a lot to me when I get good comments on my stories. **

**Thank you. I love you all.**


	7. Beauty

**Imprinting of a Vampire 7**

***Disclaimer like usual is on the first chapter for the whole chapter. :) Enjoy!**

**I would like to take a moment to thank, Jojo657, swiftie121389, jalenvictoriaxo for their nice reviews and for reading my story. Just know it's greatly appreciated.**

**Now, I know... everyone is just dying to read this chapter ;D so, I will get to it. **

* * *

**Bella ~ 16 years old ~ EPOV**

I started the car to warm it up while Alice was helping Bella get ready. She had already eaten a dinner I made for her, veggie lasagna. I was wearing a navy blue button up with brown khaki pants and black leather shoes. **(Picture is on my profile)**

And Bella came down the stairs wearing something so beautiful. **(Also on profile) **She was just so beautiful I would faint if that was possible. "You look beautiful love." I said, taking her hand in mine.

"Thanks." She blushed. "So do you." She kissed my cheek like usual and we were on our way. I figured I would take her to his park first, and then take her to a meadow nearby.

* * *

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?" She asked after I pulled over on the side of the forest. Maybe we could just go to the meadow.

"A place of serene relaxation." I picked Bella up into my arms and began to run. She giggled some times. And once we made it to the meadow Bella gasped.

"Oh wow!" The flowers here were in full bloom right now and the mountains were capped with snow. The sun began to set behind the mountains creating colors in the meadow that were rich, purple, orange, dark, but also light pink.

"Bella, hold on for just a moment. I will be right back." And I ran at top speed and grabbed the three comforters I had in the car, the wireless cd player, and a coat for Bella. I ran back to find Bella laying down on the grass. I walked over to her and she helped me set everything up.

"Edward, this is so beautiful." She gasped.

"The sunset is ok... but you being here to enjoy it with me is so, _so, _much better." We both sat down on the comforters and I extended my arm to the side as Bella and I were watching the sun go down.

"Bella?" She smiled at me calling her name.

"Yes, my love." She said. I chuckled.

"How do you really feel about me? I mean..."

"I know what you mean... where should I begin?"

"Just tell me every feeling you have about me. Please." I asked.

"Ok... let's see... I love you because I would do anything for you, be anything for you. I love you because you are my everything, my destiny.. You are the first thing I think of from when I wake up to when I sleep. You're the one I care for the most, and honestly, let's just say there are so many ways to describe my love for you that I can't just pick one." I smiled at turned my head to the side and kissed her cheek. "What about me Edward? How do you truly feel about me?" I chuckled.

"I love your smile and the way you make me smile. I love the way you walk, talk, and laugh. I love the way you brighten up a room... I love the way you love me. There are so many things I could say to show you how much I really, really love you." Bella sighed at my answer and cuddled closer to me while we stared into the stars.

"I love you." She whispered.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I love you." She repeated, happily. She rolled on top of me so her face could be parallel to mine. "I love _you." _My smile became wider and wider. I then found myself staring into Bella's melting chocolate pools. The iris's of her eyes. The color was so magnificent. That's when I noticed the pull between us was getting stronger and stronger, and I complied. I placed my hand on the back of her warm neck and moved my head in closer until I felt her soft, pink lips upon mine.

An electrical shock seemed to pass threw us when our lips touched... and to be honest I liked it. When we pulled apart we gasped at the amazing feeling. And our lips touched again.

Carefully, I wrapped my arms around her and the kiss intensified. "Edward, I love you." She gasped against my lips. This kiss lasted another minute, and I purred loudly, and rolled us over.

"And I love you Bella." Bella was breathing heavily, both of us still in shock. This time I kissed her neck while she recovered.

"That... that was incredible." She gasped.

"I agree. Would you like an encore kiss?" Bella nodded immediately before pulling my face back to hers. And we kissed late into the night.

* * *

**APOV (Alice)**

I was sitting on the couch cuddling with Jasper, when I was taken into a vision. Everyone ran into the room and Jasper dropped his book immediately. I saw... Edward and Bella in a meadow... and they were kissing. FINALLY! THEIR FIRST KISS! And it seemed like they were both enjoying themselves. It was so adorable. They were hugging each other, kissing each other and when Bella needed to breathe Edward would kiss her neck. I giggled at the sight, wondering how they would react if they knew I was seeing this.

I was back now. Seeing my family staring at me. It kind of felt uncomfortable. "Alice?" Jasper asked calmly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What did you see? Was it danger?" He asked. I giggled.

"No... it was actually... a good vision this time."

"Well?" Rosalie asked.

"It was.. Edward and Bella..." Rosalie and Emmet became a little stiff... even though Emmet was a little immature he was definitely a great father figure to Bella. Better than I thought he would be.

"And?" Rosalie asked threw clenched teeth.

"Their first kiss... well.. their first like six kisses to be accurate." Rosalie and Emmet seemed a little upset.. but happy at the same time.

"Good... I guess... our little Bella is all grown up." Rosalie whined.

"Yeah... but hey... I am just grateful that Jasper and I found her, so she could be a part of this family."

"Yes... but the thing is... I just wish Edward would have waited for this until she was like eighteen. She is still my little girl." Emmet said. Everyone looked at Emmet with proud eyes.

"And she always will be." Rosalie said.

"Exactly. Truthfully... I am just happy they are together."

"Speaking of which, I want to talk to Edward when they get home." Esme scoffed. "What mom?" Emmet asked.

"You will do no such thing. We all know Edward is smart and mature... we have lived with him for nearly a century. I wouldn't worry about him Emmet." Esme said.

"I agree." Carlisle and Jasper said. Rosalie and Emmet calmed down a little and that was good, cause now.. since they weren't upset anymore my Jazz is in a great mood.

It was another half hour some of us needed to go hunting.

"But I don't want to go. I want to wait until little Bella gets home."

"Rose, Emmet come one." They were stubborn but eventually agreed. And they were off. I stayed home to wait for them. So, I could explain to Edward that I saw their kiss in my vision.

But maybe writing a note would be easier. Yes. And that's what I did. And now I joined the family in a grizzly bear hunt. Emmet's favorite meal.

* * *

**EPOV**

We were home now, but we entered to find no one was home. I walked around to different rooms. Bella held my hand the whole time, I then found a note on the kitchen counter. "What does it say Edward?"

"It's from Alice... it says,

_Dear Edward and Bella,_

_ I had a vision about your kiss and the family found out. I am sorry. _

_But.. I convinced everyone to hunt. You two will have the house to yourselves the entire weekend._

_Have Fun,_

_Love,_

_Alice._

I laughed at that. Alice.. of course sometimes could be an evil little pixie, but.. I wanted to thank her. I wouldn't mind having just a couple days with Bella alone. So we could hang out, and kiss, and maybe go on another date. But I think Bella had other plans on what to do. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and crushed her lips against mine.

My body instead of my mind began to take over and I ran to my room with Bella in my arms. I had laid Bella down on the bed before I realized what I was really doing. Bella was beginning to unbutton my shirt when I stopped.

"Bella." I groaned.

"What?" She asked against my lips.

"Stop. Please, no Bella." And she stopped. I could feel rejection rolling off of her.

"You don't want to?" She asked.

"Bella... I of course want to, I am a guy after all, but... you are only sixteen. Please, just be patient." Bella's eyes went to the floor, a look of shame on her eyes. "Bella, please don't feel ashamed. You are a teenage woman after all. Bella nodded and kissed me once more before getting up, walking to her room, changing into her pajama's and coming back in here to lay down with me. I felt bad.

"Bella... please don't be upset with me. I am only trying to look out for you." Bella sighed, rolling over to look at me.

"I am not upset with you. You are right. I need to be patient." She kissed my cheek and cuddled against my chest. "I love you, my stubborn vampire hunk." I chuckled loudly.

"And I love you, my..." I was about to hesitate, but just continued. ".. my very sexy human." Bella giggled and kissed my chest making me shiver.

"Good Night." She giggled again.

"Good night. I love you more than you will ever know." Soon after that Bella was asleep and I was absorbed into my mind, remembered the best parts about today.

* * *

**Hey all! Thanks for reading. I love you all so much. After tomorrow it's going to be a little while before I can update a new chapter because I have state exams and projects to do next week. So.. Please... forgive me if I don't update for like a week after Sunday. So, this weekend I am going to try and get as many chapters done as possible. **

**Again I love all of my readers. Thank you all so much for reading. Please, Please, Please review if you could.**

***P.S. I have a friend writer on this site who is writing a story called "New Dawn." Her pen name is "Sailorscoutmerariel34"  
If you could do me a favor and please read what she has so far and review on it, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.**


	8. Love

**Imprinting of a Vampire 8**

***The disclaimer is on the 1st chapter. I ho****pe you enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Bella ~ Eighteen Years Old ~ EPOV**

***Two Years Later***

Bella and I spent every moment that we could together. She would sleep in my room, we would cuddle, I took her everywhere with me except when I went hunting.

But something about today had Bella and I worried. We felt like there was something embarrassing that would happen. Bella and I were in my room looking threw Bella's baby book. She was an adorable baby, and still adorable as ever.

Just then there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I called and I saw Rosalie and Emmet enter the room. "Hi." Bella and I said, smiling at them, while Bella was in my lap while my arms were wrapped around her. Emmet smirked slightly and nodded at me.

"Edward, Bella.." Rosalie said as she led Emmet to sit on the leather sofa with her. She obviously had something to tell us. "Um... well... I just wanted to have the talk with Bella." Emmet and I's eyes widened.

"Rose! You told me you wanted to surprise them with something! I didn't know it was this! I don't want to talk about my daughters sex-life!" Emmet freaked. Bella and I bursted out in laughter. Rosalie even giggled some.

"Anyways... Bella... when... when two separate genders love each other the way... basically the way you and Edward are with each other... they become... very..."

"Ok! Mom! Mom! Please! I know everything from health class. Please." Bella begged. And Rose just laughed again while Emmet was trying to block out this conversation.

"Ok honey. Just know that if you ever have a question you can always come to me." Rosalie offered.

"Thanks mom." And Rosalie and Emmet left my room.

It was pure silence for almost ten minutes before Bella and I were laughing out loud.

"That was the weirdest conversation I have ever had with Rosalie." I said.

"With my mom." Bella said, and we still continued laughing. Alice called to me in her thoughts.

_Edward, We are all going hunting again so it will be you and Bella alone for the next four days. We are going to eastern Canada. We will see you then. _

And then everyone's thoughts were out of my mind. It was only Bella and I and it was so peaceful. Just having Bella here.

"I love you Bella." Bella smiled.

"I love you to." She turned herself around in my arms and pressed her lips to mine. The same electric shock went threw us again. "Oh Edward," She moaned. My eyes got wide and I was going to push her away... catching on to what might happen.

"Bella, you know I can't."

"Edward, please. This is the only thing I will ever, ever ask you for. This could be my early birthday present." She said, rubbing her hips against mine. This action was turning me on more than I could say. I moved my hands and stopped her hips.

"Bell-" And Bella's lips crashed to mine, grunting as she kissed me. So Human, so wonderful. "Oh what the hell." And I flipped us over on my mattress so I was over top of her. Her breathing became heavy. "Bella, calm down just a little."

"But... I can't." She breathed.

"Calm down, or we will stop." Immediately her breathing slowed. "Good girl." I purred as I grabbed for the hem on her shirt and lifted it over her head. And removed her shorts. Her undergarments were still in place, and I was blown away. She was so beautiful. Ivory skin tone, coral pink lips, brown eyes, and brown hair... every part of her was so beautiful. And I leaned down to kiss her, letting our moment envelope us with pure passion. It was the best night of our lives.

* * *

As much as I am a gentlemen I could remove the images from my brain of my glorious Bella from four nights ago. Yes. She is still gorgeous. But that night, she was wild. Nothing like I had ever seen.

As just as promised the gang walked back into the house. "Welcome home!" Bella and I said from the kitchen.

"Well.. thank you." Esme said. I walked over to Bella to kiss her when I heard a clicking noise. "Oh! I just couldn't miss that cute moment." We just laughed and I wrapped my arms around my sweet baby. Jaspers brows furrowed.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Why... I feel so much love... it's coming from you and Bella. It's more love than usual and even that is... oh! Oh! I get! Never mind." I nodded my head, hoping the others wouldn't get it. But everyone did. Rosalie and Emmet would have turned red if they could.

"What!" Rosalie yelled

"Bella, Edward, go somewhere until she calms down. We will try and talk to them." Alice said. I threw Bella onto my back as ran, and ran until we got to our meadow.

We were here for a matter of ten minutes when Bella's lips came into contact with mine. "Edward?" She breathed against my lips.

"Yes, my love?" I asked, breathing heavily, even though it wasn't needed.

"Ready for round two?" She asked and I smiled.

"I thought you would never ask." And we did exactly that. We kissed, we did things that we never thought of the first time. And then an hour later Alice texted me saying it was safe to some home.

* * *

After showering and changing into new clothes Bella and I walked downstairs holding hands.

Rosalie ran to Bella immediately and hugged her close. "Oh honey! I am so sorry I flipped out."

"It's ok mom. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Bella laughed. "You know what... I want to make a gift for you... I will be in my room. Edward? You want to help me?"

"Sure." Bella pulled out a canvas, water color, and acrylic paint, and very fine brushes. And the painting was beautiful. "Bella, that's really good."

"Thank you."

"No, I really mean it. It's amazing." Bella walked over to me and kissed me again passionately.

"NO MAKING OUT UP THERE!" Rosalie yelled and we just laughed, walking hand in hand downstairs. As soon as we got downstairs Rosalie looked at Bella. "What is my gift?" She asked excitedly.

"No, mom, you have to wait. It will be a little. You should have it by tomorrow afternoon and I think you will love it." Bella kissed Rosalie's cheek and walked pasted her towards Emmet.

And The suspense was killing Rosalie.

* * *

Other than suspense killing Rosalie, it was really good and like usual Bella and I's love life increased, and we both loved it.

* * *

**I know it's a bit fluffy, but I hope you like it the same. ****Thanks for reading! There are more chapters to come! Please Review if you could. Thank you!**


	9. Shock of Our Lives

**Imprinting of a Vampire 9**

***The disclaimer is on the 1st chapter. I hope you enjoy this story.**

***Ok, I had a feeling that my last fanfiction could have been better when it came to Edward and Bella's passionate moments, so I am going to do something now. I am going to try and do more about those moments. Now I don't really like really graphic fanfictions about sex, but I will try my best to please the readers. Again enjoy.**

***I do want to thank "Jojo657." Your reviews are so meaningful to me, and I appreciate them very much.**

* * *

**Bella ~ Still Eighteen Years Old ~ EPOV**

Bella and I were unseperatable now ever since our two times, and I just couldn't find it within myself to let go of her as she slept in my arms. Just like every other week my family was gone hunting. So, Bella and I wanted to cuddle all weekend. She was still asleep right now and had her arms wrapped around me as she slept. The sun was at its zenith today and the sky around it was a perfect cloudless baby blue. The sun was beginning to lower it's path down so, it's rays would be showing in my room soon, which would be kind of cool for Bella to see. I leaned my neck down and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning my love." I said as she smiled.

"Good morning."

"Have a nice rest?"

"I did, you want to know why?"

"I will always want to know something if it has to do with you."

"Well... my dream was about you." I chuckled.

"Oh really?" I asked, gently but abruptly pulling her up towards my face. "What was it about?" I purred.

"I think you can figure it out." She breathed as her lips touched mine. And it clicked in my head. I gasped as her hand lightly traced it's way down my side and my hip. She giggled at my reaction and she moved her lips from mine when I went to kiss her back, and moved her lips to my neck, sucking on my cold skin there.

I moaned at the sweet sensation and I wrapped my arms around her, and right when I was about to turn us over so she was on her back she tsked at me. Clicking her tongue and waving her index finger at me.

"What?" I breathed.

"Not, so fast my love." She said and then we was off of the bed.

"Come back my love," I pouted. "I was not yet finished with you." And she giggled playfully at me. And she ran out of the room for a moment. "Bella?" I yelled. "Come back or I will get you myself." She ran back in with four long ribbons. I was confused. "What are those for?" I asked.

"Well... you will just have to see. Now be a good boy." She said seductively as she slowly, yet sensually crawled on to the bed.. god she was so sexy. She was sitting on her knees now and pulled out one ribbon and grabbed my right arm. I was even more confused now. It all finally sunk in once she had tied my arms and feet to the headboard and bed posts at the end on the bed. "Now.. we can go as slow as I want." She purred as she sucked on my neck again.

Even though I didn't need to breathe, I couldn't help but gasp. "Bella." I moaned, she giggled in response. She sat up and grinned at me both lovingly and seductively. And she lowered herself peppering kisses from my neck down to my chest and then came back up and kissed my lips. The sensations were becoming so much. So... pleasant, so over-whelming. I was almost considering ripping my arms and legs free of the ribbons.

When her lips touched mine again I kissed her ferociously. Then I finally decided. I ripped the ribbons and wrapped my arms around my sexy angel, turning us over so she was on her back. "Ribbon for a Ribbon." I whispered.

"What was that?" She breathed. I grabbed some fabric and tied Bella's hands to the head board. She smiled at me. "I get it." She said and I leaned downwards, kissing her again. I reached for the hem on her shirt and ripped the sides open to easily get the shirt off.

Like usual I was never not going to be blown away by her. She was just so magnificent. I moved my lips to her neck and kissed her there over and over and ran my hands up and down her sides. "I love you Bella." I moaned.

"I... I- love y-y-you." She stuttered from the never ending pleasure. And from there I had successfully removed both Bella's and I's clothing and from there is where our romantic morning took place, and it was made even better when the sun's rays shined in my window causing my body's shine to reflect onto Bella.

And we continued until the afternoon.

* * *

It has been at least four months since Bella and I have been intimate. Those were still the best moments of my life with her. Kissing her, hugging her, doing things with her. She was my everything and there wasn't anything I would do to fix that. Bella wanted to sleep in my room again, so I was in a really good mood this morning.

But soon, that good mood changed when Bella sat up really quick and charged for my bathroom. I was immediately out of my bed when I heard her retching. I ran in and held her hair out of her face. "Bella?" And she retched even worse. "Bella!?" Then she was done. And my family was in here now. "Leave for a moment please." I asked politely and it was Bella and I alone. I picked her up after she flushed and sat her on the counter. I touched my wrist to her forehead and she didn't feel warm. What was going on?

I grabbed a wash cloth and wet it and wiped Bella's face. "Bella, love. Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded after breathing in quickly. I picked her up after she rinsed out her mouth and carried her to the bed. the whole family was in the hallway right now. "Carlisle." I called, and the whole family came rushing into the room.

"Yes Edward?"

"Can you please check her for me?" I asked, pleadingly. Carlisle nodded. As he led us to his office. Everyone followed. Carlisle checked her temperature, her blood pressure levels, and other things, but nothing came up.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes love?"

"Do we have teriyaki beef jerky?" She asked. Alice spoke up.

"Yes. Four full bags. Why?" Alice asked.

"Um... I am hungry and that's all I want. It just sounds good." Alice ran downstairs and up the beef jerky in my room and we stood there while Carlisle still did the examination. Shortly his eyes got wide. Should I read his mind? I was curious.

"Bella... this might be an awkward question... when was the last time you and Edward were intimate?" Bella looked like she was uncomfortable. "Bella this is important."

"Three months ago..." She said hesitantly. "Why?"

"Bella... have you been noticing weight gain?"

"Yes."

"Any sudden wants for foods?"

"The beef jerky. I want it all of the time." Carlisle nodded his head.

"When was your last period?" Bella showed beet red.

"I can't remember actually. It's been a long time though."

"Ok... I don't know how this is possible, but all the symptoms show... Cravings, Weight Gain, No Menstrual Activity... Bella you are pregnant." We all gasped.

"What?!" Bella and I said.

"Carlisle? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but all of the signs add up. And from what it looks like, this pregnancy has been normal so.. I am thinking that the baby will be born human and maybe when it reaches a certain age it will become a vampire." Bella looked at me, and she was smiling.

"Bella what are you thinking?"

"I am somewhat excited and afraid. I mean, I am human... I am only eighteen, but yet I already love it. And I won't want to give it up." I smiled.

"Well... If it makes you feel better I am afraid to. So, I will support your decision." I said, hugging her close.

"Thank you Edward." I looked at the rest of the family and everyone looked shocked, in a happy way except for Rosalie, and Emmet looked slightly irritated.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You are pregnant! Edward! I want to kill you right now!" Rosalie snapped. Bella stood up defensively.

"MOM! What is the matter with you?"

"You are pregnant, that's what is wrong with me! Some part of me is in awe of becoming a grandmother, but another part of me is angry with Edward."

"Mom, you can't just be mad at him! It's just as much my fault as his. I want to keep it." Rosalie gasped again. "Yes, you heard me. I want to keep it. I won't kill something so innocent." Rosalie nodded.

"Of course not... I am sorry Bella. I am your mother and I should be excited for you. I mean, yes your father and I are extremely shocked, but we will get over it. I am so happy for you." Rosalie was happy now. That was good, and Emmer just carefully hugged Bella.

"Mom, do you mind if Edward and I talk alone? I think there are things that we need to sort out."

"Of course. Dinner should be done soon. What are you hungry for other than beef jerky?" Bella sat there for a moment thinking.

"Spaghetti, with mushroom sauce, no meat, and two slices of garlic bread." Rosalie smiled.

"Well... Alright then. You and Edward, go talk." I swept Bella up into my arms and ran her up into my room, setting her down very carefully. Bella immediately grabbed the first jumbo bag of jerky and began eating it.

"Is that good?" I asked.

"Yes! So good. Care to try it?" She joked.

"No thanks... Bella?"

"Yes?"

"What are you really thinking?"

"Well... I can scared... every first time mother is from what I know... but most of all, I am happy, and glad to be having your child. I love you." She leaned over and kissed me twice.

"I love you to" Bella laid on her back and I moved on the bed to be parallel with her and I turned onto my side. Bella was looking into my eyes with happiness. I then lifted Bella's shirt and noticed the small, but defined bump, and I was happy. Immediately happy. I rubbed circles on her belly and she seemed so relaxed. She kissed my cheek again.

"You know Edward this moment right now is making me really, really happy."

"I am glad, I am really happy as well my love. Dinner's ready. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am starving." And again I swept Bella up into my arms and smiled as I realized... maybe I wasn't a monster... cause a monster... could never be this happy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! So I start state exams Tuesday, and I have a test tomorrow, and I have a 100 point project due on Tuesday and then a school meeting on Wednesday. So I will be very busy UGH! Gotta love school right. LOL. **

**Anyways, again thanks for reading. I hope everyone is doing well and as always, please, please, pretty please with sugar on top review. ;) Love ya all!**


	10. Happy

**Imprinting of a Vampire 10**

***The disclaimer is on the 1st chapter. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Bella ~ Eighteen Years Old ~ Five Months Pregnant ~ EPOV**

So far everything was great. Bella and I were still as happy as ever and Bella's baby bump was becoming more defined, so our baby was growing, just like our everlasting love.

Her stomach had grown to where you could definitely tell she was pregnant now. And It was so beautiful. Bella and I were alone in, what recently became "Our" room. We were both laying on the bed and I had my hand resting on Bella's stomach, rubbing circles on it. She would smile every time I did this or if I even just placed a hand on her stomach. Esme was cooking something for Bella downstairs and Bella could smell it causing her to begin to run to the bathroom, I picked her up and set her down in front of the toilet.

This part of her pregnancy hurt me so much. "Bella, are you alright love?"

"What do you think I am weak?" She snapped. She gasped at what she just said. She turned around in my arms and looked at me. "Oh! Edward! I am so sorry. I don't know what just got into me." She apologized.

"Love it's alright, moodiness is a part of pregnancy, so I might as well get used to this now." I chuckled and so did she. And then suddenly the food downstairs allured Bella. I would never understand that part of her pregnancy. Before we went downstairs, I walked in front of Bella and kissed her. And began to kneel down.

"Edward?" I then, for the first time pressed my lips to her stomach. I could see the smile forming on Bella's face.

"I love you baby." I whispered to her stomach. Bella giggled, putting one hand underneath her stomach and one above. Then I felt serious, now I was going to give my growing baby a small, loving lecture. "I love you, but you need to be more careful with mommy. She needs to eat sometimes. Ok, Daddy and Mommy love you and can't wait to see you for the first time." Bella giggled again, and began to run her warm hands threw my disheveled hair. I chuckled again and kissed her stomach again and slowly kissed Bella from her stomach up the middle of her chest, the middle of her neck, and finally reaching her lips.

I wrapped my arms around her, and brought her close to me. But when I would remove my hands from Bella's stomach... I would always want to put them back. "Bella! Breakfast is ready for you!" Esme called from downstairs.

"Ok Esme." I said. I knelt back down and kissed her stomach once again. "You hungry my baby's?" I asked. Again Bella giggled, it was such an angelic sound.

"Yes we are." Bella said and I took her hand as we walked downstairs. Bella looked worried today, but I would wait for her to bring it up, but if she didn't I would later. We sat down and I sat next to her. Bella was wearing a pretty outfit today. Her shirt was light gray and she had a white long sleeve shirt underneath it. She was also wearing a pair of loose sweatpants so she was comfortable. Esme set a plate of Fruit Salad in front of her and she smiled. "THANK YOU!" Bella said excitedly. Esme and I quietly laughed at Bella's happiness to what she was eating. Esme was now sending me her thoughts.

_Edward? Is Bella ok? She seems..." _I nodded at her, showing her at I saw it to. _Would you like me to talk to her? Some girl talk?" _I smiled.

I whispered very quietly, "If you would like to." It was quiet enough to where Bella didn't hear it and Esme nodded.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yes Esme?" Bella asked after she finished a bite of honeydew.

"Um... I have been noticing that... you have been a little down... what's up honey?" Bella smiled, and I heard the rest of the family quietly walk into the room. They all had noticed this to.

"Well... I am just... well..." Bella hesitated.

"Bella, love. it's alright. What ever it is.." I reassured. Bella nodded.

"I am afraid."

"Afraid of what may I ask?" Esme asked.

"Afraid... afraid that I won't... that I won't be the good enough mother that this child will deserve." Everyone gasped.

"Bella?!" Esme gasped. "You are completely selfless, sweet, caring, loving, adoring, and... you are going to be a GREAT mother. This child is deserving of you. You deserve that child. You are above good enough, you are fantastic." Bella had tears running down her cheeks.

"Thank you Esme," She said wiping away her tears. "That means so much to me. It amazes me how you all think so highly of me." Rosalie stepped in now.

"Bella, you listen to me." Rosalie said walking next to Esme. Bella turned around for a moment and saw everyone standing there. She then looked back at Rosalie. "You are _our_ daughter, _their_ granddaughter, _their _niece, and _his _girlfriend, and _it's _mother. We think so well of you. You are so mature, and grown up. And you have never for one second disappointed us." Rosalie smiled a little. "I mean yes, I wish this precious turn of events would have waited a little longer, but even with that, you have vowed to be it's mother, and for that reason and many other reasons you are thought of highly." Rosalie hugged Bella and kissed her cheek while Emmet hugged Bella.

"Bella?"

"Yes Carlisle?"

"You want to do an ultrasound today? We should be able to hear the heartbeat now." Carlisle said excitedly. Bella smiled.

"I would love to... mom? dad? Alice? Jasper? and Esme?"

"Yes?" Everyone asked in unison.

"I would like all of you to be there if you would like." Bella said. Everyone's faces began to shine.

"We would love to!" They all said.

"Good, I am glad." Bella said. She smiled and then grabbed at the peak of her stomach. "Oh!" Shock covered everyone's faces now and I immediately went into action.

"You alright baby?!" I asked, worry coating my tone. Bella's face shot back up to mine, and she quickly, grabbed my hands and placed them on the peak of her stomach.

"Do you feel that?" I asked. And I could. It was a great feeling. The baby was moving! And, now I never wanted to move my hands from her stomach even now.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"The... T-t-the baby is moving." Immediately everyone wanted to get their turn to feel it. And everyone was awed. Now that Bella was finished with her food we all went upstairs and Bella laid back on a medical bed.

"Ok, now just as a fair warning this stuff is cold." And to Carlisle's surprise the cold gel had no effect on Bella at all.

"Maybe it's because I am with a family full of vampires." Bella said, giggled. And now Carlisle pulled out a sensor and spread out the gel with the top of it. And that's when I heard it. The wonderful sound that Bella and I had created. Everyone was smiling behind us. This was a wonderful moment for me. To know that there was a child that Bella and I had created a child. And we were happy.

"Man! That is a really exciting sound. I can't wait for you to have that kid Bella." Emmet said.

"Thanks dad." Bella said while smiling, and now after Bella's stomach was wiped clean I picked Bella up into my arms and I spun us in a circle. Bella giggled, her giggle was full of joy.

"I love you Bella." I chuckled happily.

"And I love you Edward." And our lips touched. Getting even more and more excited for the arrival.

"Hey Bella?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that when the time comes when we can find out the gender is, will you want to know?"

"I don't think so... I don't like surprises, but I think I will want a surprise with him or her." I nodded and kissed her again, being sucked into our life's greatest bliss.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading! There are still more chapters to come. Please, please review and tell me what you think. I love all my readers! It's because of you that I write. **

**So, again plz review because your thoughts matter. ;)**


	11. Surprise

**Imprinting of a Vampire 11**

***The disclaimer is on the 1st chapter. I hope you enjoy this story.**

***A shout out goes to Matthias Stormcrow & Jojo657. Thanks again for reviewing!**

* * *

**Bella ~ Eighteen Years Old ~ EPOV**

So far it's been five and a half months and Bella's beautiful stomach, our offspring kept growing. And that thought was not leaving my mind. And today, I wanted to take Bella somewhere we hadn't been in almost three months. I had a surprise for her. And I hoped she would be excited. But for right now, she was asleep in my arms. And like usual I had my hand on his stomach, feelings the movements I could hear. Both senses I was happy to have.

Then I felt a very abrupt movement and Bella sat up quickly and ran to the bathroom. I chuckled. Man my baby was a kicker from what it sounded like. As soon as Bella came out she sat in my lap and smiled. "Good morning my angels." I said, kissing Bella on the crown of her head. She leaned her hand into the space between my shoulder and neck, breathing in my scent. I smiled.

"Hello my sweet." She said, trying to imitate my voice.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I want to take you some where special. Is that alright?" Bella smiled.

"Sure, I am in the mood to get out of the house for a while. I need some fresh air." I nodded and picked her up when her stomach growled. "Or, maybe we can wait until I eat..." She said.

"No worries, we have eternity." I said, hugging her close to me. She sighed happily.

* * *

Now we were on our way to my surprise and Bella was completely glowing. Her hands were on her baby bump the rays from the sun were shining on her ivory colored skin. It was so beautiful. When we got to a place that I could park my car I picked Bella up into my arms and ran us to the meadow. The place where we first kissed, we made love and a place where we found true love.

We were hear for a half hour before I decided to take the step. "Bella."

"Yes Edward?" She asked looking up at me as we laid on our backs on the ground.

"Ok... I hope this goes the way I hope..." I said. Bella sat down with her legs crossed and I stood in front of her. As soon as I began to go down on one knee she gasped quietly. I smiled at her and took her hand in mine. "Isabella, you... when we first met, you were a small precious infant in my arms, and you were comfortable there. Now, you are eighteen, a young adult, carrying my child, and you are still comfortable in my arms. My love, our love is so strong that it has changed who I was. I am happier. I am able to love more. So, to show you that I am overly grateful for our love I am going to ask you this one question. The one question that can bind us for life. I understand that this commitment might be hard, but with our everlasting love, we will be the perfect couple. So, Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan. Will you please give me the extraordinary honor of being my eternal love, soul-mate, and wife?" Bella's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Yes." She gasped. "Yes! I love you so much Edward!" She jumped into my arms and pressed her lips to mine immediately and at the same moment the baby was moving again. "I think the baby is happy about this to."

"I hope so. I hope our sweet little baby will love us as much as we love it." I said, grabbing the ring, and putting it on her finger later placing my hands above hers on her beautiful growing stomach.

* * *

We were on the way home now after being in the meadow for two full hours. As soon as we walked into the door, Alice bombarded Bella with a gentle hug. She was the only one who knew. Thank you Alice. As we walked into the dining room, we found everyone sitting there as if we were having a family meeting. Ok.

"Guys, before we discuss anything Bella and I would like to announce something." I said, victoriously. Bella nervously lifted her hand and everyone saw the ring. Everyone was happy immediately and seemed to forget about the conversation that was meant to happen. Bella asked if she could lean back on the couch so she didn't have to go upstairs to be away from everyone to relax.

"Of course Bella." Bella patted the couch cushion, her way of telling me to sit there. So I complied and she took a pillow and placed it in my lap, laying her head upon the pillow.

"Aw!" Alice said quietly. "Oh Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can I plan the wedding? Please!" Alice begged.

"I was thinking of that anyways. I want you to plan it. But there will be certain limits, but I will fill you in on those tomorrow." Bella's sentence broke off with a yawn.

"Some tired?" I asked.

"No." She yawned again.

"Ok, come on. It's been a long afternoon for the both of us. Lets go take a nap." I said, lifting her up and taking her upstairs. Kissing her cheek over and over, and rubbing her stomach until she fell asleep.

* * *

The next week Alice had everything already drawn and planned out. Of course she had some little meetings with Bella about the details. The flowers, the dresses, the cake, the decorations, the wedding and reception set-up, etc.

* * *

**Thanks everyone! There are still some more chapters to go so I hope you liked this one enough to read the next one. I know that this chapter was short, but I thought I should end it short and sweet. I should begin the next chapter tomorrow. Please, please, please review!**


	12. Addition

**Imprinting of a Vampire 12**

***The disclaimer is on the 1st chapter. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Bella ~ E****ighteen Years Old ~ EPOV**

Now Bella and I were at the seven month mark of her pregnancy. Her stomach was getting pretty big now. I was worried how big this baby was going to be, would Bella be ok? Well... we would find out soon because Carlisle was going to do an ultrasound on Bella again today. Everyone was going to join us again. Bella was getting dressed right now, and she came out dressed in a big black shirt that was originally Emmet's. Alice had insisted that Bella wear the baby doll tops that Alice had bought her and Bella eventually gave in, but today she said she wanted to be absolutely comfortable today.

Bella's hands were traveling around on her stomach. "Hello my little darling. Daddy and I can't wait to see you, and hold you for the first time. We love you very much." She whispered and I sighed in happiness that she was happy.

"And I love you just as much." I said after wrapping my arms around her. She slowly spun around in my arms and kissed me on my neck and then my lip. "You ready for the ultrasound?" I asked. She smiled wide.

"Yes, one-hundred percent ready." With that Bella and I met everyone upstairs and smiled at our presence. Bella laid down on the same medical bed and lifted her shirt again. Each time people were blown away by the beauty of her belly.

As soon as the sensor touched her stomach I was filled with anxiousness. Would the child love me back? _Of course it will Edward! You are it's father. _I smiled at my subconscious and was taken out of my thoughts by two beeping sounds instead of just one.

What did that mean? Is the child sick? Oh my god. I couldn't handle it if she or he was sick. I looked at Carlisle's face and she was smiling. "What is it Carlisle?" Bella and I asked. He looked at us and his smile got even wider.

"Carlisle?" Bella asked again.

"Well." He gasped. "It turns out... we have a big surprise here. Bella, you are.. carrying twins." Everyone gasped. Not only had I been blessed with the love of my life and one child, but two. I was so very lucky indeed.

"Twins?" Bella asked. Both of our eyes were wide when they met.

"Yes." Bella had tears running down the sides of her face.

"What is it baby?" I asked still in complete shock.

"I am... excited!" Bella said, wrapping her arms around me.

"So am I." She both laughed in full happiness and again congratulations was given to Bella and I. But soon, Carlisle came up with a new subject.

"So... Bella... how are you planning for the birth? Any ideas yet?" Bella nodded.

"I was thinking regular birth, no medicine, so C-section unless it's needed." I was shocked. She was so brave, and even more so that she didn't want pain relievers for this birth. "Is that safe with twins?" She asked.

"Yes, it is just as safe as a birth with one child." Carlisle said.

"Than that's what I want to do." Bella said.

"Ok, I will have a doctor at the hospital arranged for you." We nodded and everyone went downstairs while Carlisle did all of his regular daily activities. I sat Bella down on the couch with me and she grabbed a pillow, set it in my lap and laid down. She wasn't falling asleep, but just relaxing. Bella was cringing.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Huh?" She asked as she cringed again.

"Are you in pain?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well.. you keep cringing." I said.

"Oh..." She laughed.

"Bella? Why were you cringing?" Esme asked this time. Everyone was paying close attention.

"Well... the twins seem to think that my bladder is a damn trampoline." Bella stated and we all laughed. Bella lifted her shirt and patted her stomach. "Darlings, please, please, stop using mommy's bladder as a trampoline." And we laughed even harder. "Edward?" She asked, cringing again.

"Yes?" I said, holding back my laughter.

"Do we have a non-toxic highlighter?" I immediately furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question." Irritation coating her tone. Alice ran around the house and found a pink highlighter. Bella took off the cap and grabbed the table side mirror and wrote on her stomach backwards them put her shirt back down. I was confused. Alice was laughing so hard she fell out of Jaspers lap. Bella stopped cringing.

"What did you just do Bella?" Emmet asked.

"Well... the babies weren't stopping when I asked so... I wrote them a note." We chuckled quietly.

"What did the note say?"

"It says, "Stop using mommy's bladder as a trampoline. And they stopped." I smiled. And everyone continued to laugh threw out the day into the night.

* * *

So today we were going to see the doctor who would be Bella's birth doctor. Her name was Dr. Lander. From what Carlisle tells us she is really, really sweet. We were waiting in a room now for her to come into the room. I was looking around the room while holding Bella's hand. Seeing posters of the different stages of a normal pregnancy, the differences between twin cells and a single egg cell. And I also looked around at the babies in the room waiting for their check-ups. And they were so adorable. There was a mother in the room with twins that looked many a month old, so I thought I would ask her something.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Hm?" She asked. Bella looked at me confused.

"I just had a question. My fiancée is seven months pregnant with twins and I was just wondering if you had any advice for us." I asked. And the lady smiled.

"Well... one piece I can definitely give you is setting a bedtime schedule. The sooner you start one the quicker they will adjust to sleep even if they wake up every three hours. It makes it easier. And then you do lay them down, lay them down when they are awake..." And in the entire five minutes we were out here the woman gave us enough advice to last a while. To which I was thankful.

After those five minutes a nurse came out, "Bella Swan." We both got up and followed the nurse to the area where they check your height and weight. "Ok, Dr. Lander will be with you shortly." We had to wait another three minutes and then the doctor entered the room.

"Well hello you two. Now, Carlisle has filled me in that Bella is seven months pregnant, her original weight was 110 lbs. and now her weight is 147 lbs. That is a healthy weight. You both plan to do a normal birth with twins. Ok, Now, are we ready to get this ultrasound going?" She asked, she was speaking so happily that I was thinking she had over done the caffeine.

"Yes." Bella laid down on the bed and lifted her shirt. I was so happy from looking at her stomach that I kissed the side of her stomach. She doctor smiled at me as she spread the cool blue gel on Bella's stomach and placed the sensor on her stomach. It was so great to hear the heartbeats of my children. It was a love I couldn't explain.

* * *

After the appointment we stopped for Bella to get mint ice cream, and then Bella and I went to a baby store and took pictures of all the things we wanted in it. Then we went home. As soon as we got there Bella wanted to take a nice warm bath.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Want me to join you?" I asked as we got into our room. Bella looked a little saddened. "What is it?"

"I don't know Edward."

"Why not? If you don't mind." I asked.

"Because, I no longer look the way I used to. I am not skinny, not-" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers, and wrapping my arms around her carefully. When I pulled away her eyes were glistening with happiness.

"Bella. You will always be beautiful to me. No matter how you look. And I promise you that, come on." I said lightly pulling her with me into the bathroom and just relaxing.

* * *

After the bath Bella fell asleep almost instantly, but she woke in the middle of the night with a growling stomach.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I am extremely hungry."

"I could make you something."

"No, no..."

"Bella, if the babies woke you up for something then it is something that they need. What are you hungry for?" I asked. She debated for over a minute.

"Just a salad, ranch dressing, croutons, green olives, sliced Mexican cheese, and diced ham." I hugged her and walked downstairs and came back up with the food. Bella wasted no time. The food was gone in nearly fifteen minutes.

I grabbed the bowl and placed it in the sink and ran back upstairs to find Bella rubbing her stomach. I walked over and cuddled close to Bella, rubbing my hand over the place where my offspring grew.

"Hello babies. Mommy and Daddy love you so much. Only a little over two months to go. We can't wait to finally meet you. Good Night our little angel." I kissed her stomach twice and then kissed Bella. "And good night my eternal angel.

I was really excited for three days from now. Not only did that mark the start of Bella's eighth month, but it was also our wedding day.

* * *

Today... was the best day of my life. I was waiting at the end of the aisle for my sweet Bella. And just as Pacabel's Canon began to play a smile plastered itself onto my face.

As soon as Bella came into view, I felt as if I had melted. Her ivory skin, radiant in the white dress. She was the perfect image of an angel.

And then we said our vows. They were the original vows everyone said. And as soon as it was over the kiss was so spectacular because the sensation that we were legally bonded was there and now we could be happy.

And in all honesty. During our "Honeymoon," all we did was talk about the baby, and we enjoyed every moment of it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know that is chapter isn't exactly long, but I wanted to hurry because I am excited to start the next chapter. Anyways.. I have a poll on my profile for the twin's names. So please vote on the poll, and please, please, pretty please review. **

**Your reviews mean so much. They are the only reason I continue to write. **


	13. Here They Come

**Imprinting of a Vampire 13**

***The disclaimer is on the 1st chapter. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Bella ~ Nineteen Years Old ~ EPOV**

Everyone is super prepared today because today is Bella's due date, but the baby hasn't come yet. We are waiting patiently, but we were ready to spring to action when it would happen. Bella was constantly uncomfortable now.

Right now she was on the couch with me while everyone was in the living room with us. Bella was laying down on the couch. On top of being uncomfortable from back pain she was constantly to hot. She was always wearing big tank tops and shorts. She left her socks off and I noticed her feet were swollen. I felt bad for her.

She was really irritable with herself. She became easily annoyed when a shirt wouldn't fit, or if she hurt. I couldn't blame her. If I was a woman expecting twins that were late making me uncomfortable I would be irritable myself. I would rub her back and feet at night. I didn't mind doing that either. I just hoped that Bella wouldn't have to wait more than another month. Not only because I didn't want to see her discomfort but also because Bella and I were excited to see our little angels come into this world.

* * *

Bella was laying in our bed with me, trying to relax. It has been a whole three weeks since Bella's due date. And she was so uncomfortable. I was rubbing her back with rubbing my hand in circles on her stomach. Every night when Bella would fall asleep I would whisper to her that I loved her and then I would lift her shirt and talk to our babies.

"My sweet, sweet angels. You are going to be so adorable. I can't wait to see you. Mommy and I love you very much. Good night my beautiful kiddos and I hope to see you very soon." And just then Bella gasped and sat up quickly. I was scared right now. Bella said there curled up and clutching her hand to her stomach. "Bella?!" I asked.

"Edward, I think it's time. Finally." She said relieved and over the fear, excitement filled me. As she stood up you could see that her water had broke.

"Ok, The others are hunting right now, so I will text Carlisle and ask him what time they should be back."

"Good, I don't want to interrupt their feeding time. Let's go." She said, she was excited, but you could see the pain from the contractions on her face. I picked her up carefully, and picked up the hospital bag which held two night gowns, just in case, two comfortable outfits, and diapers, and three outfits for the baby. As soon as I got to the car I set down the bag and carefully got Bella into the passenger side of the car and placed the bag in the trunk. Carlisle answered me saying they would be back in the morning. I nodded. At least they would be able to see them when they came back. I could be like a surprise.

And we were on our way. With my fast, but careful driving it took us fifteen minutes to get there. I helped her out of the car as she had her arm around my neck. I walked her up to the desk and told the lady everything. That my wife was in labor, who her doctor was, and then they pulled out a wheelchair to wheel Bella to her room. I went as fast as they did up to the room and they hooked a fetal monitor to her to see the baby's heart rates and they contraction levels.

Bella laid there smiling at me. "I am so excited." She said quietly.

"And so am I.. Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to use my hand to try to help to relieve your pain?" I asked. She smiled but then gasped. I looked at the contraction level and it looked really high. I opened her hand and gave her my hand. Her grip was really, really tight.

It hurt to watch this pain, to know I was the reason for it, but at the same time it made Bella and I both smile because we knew we would be able to see our precious little ones soon. Bella's contractions when we got here were every five minutes, which was six hours ago. But now it seemed like they came every time she tried to breathe. I wanted to help her so much, do anything to help with the pain.

After a little bit she began to swear from the intense pain. "God Damn it. I never thought this would hurt like this." She whimpered. I was stunned that she had swore.

"I am sorry baby." I said. She just smiled weakly at me.

"No, you shouldn't be. This just means that they will be here soon." And right she was. Five minutes later Dr. Lander came in to check her for about the sixth time.

"Well Mrs. Cullen. You are ready to deliver. So, we are just going to get you ready and then we will be heading to the delivery room." Bella nodded as a nurse helped to unhook the monitor and Bella was put in a delivery gown, and then placed back into a bed with wheels. Then we were off almost like the wind. I had never seen humans run like this and then we slowly slowed to a stop in front of the delivery room.

"Edward?" She breathed.

"Yes?" I asked, wanting to cry of happiness.

"Will you stay here, holding my hand?" She asked.

"Of course. I will stay here forever." Then the doctor came around.

"Ok, now Bella, I need you try really hard to push. Ok, take a deep breath and push it downwards." Bella did so. "Yes. That's it." She said as I rubbed Bella's hand and wiped her head of sweat.

"Is there a way I could see my children coming into this world?" She whispered to herself. The doctor heard her and soon another nurse hooked up a mirror for Bella to see. And Bella's smile grew as she saw the baby coming.

"Ok, now wait for the next contraction and we can push again." And three seconds later the second one came. "Ok, push." And Bella did so. "Ok, now give me a really big one ok, as much as you can." Bella took the biggest breath she could and did it again. "Ok, Ok, Baby one is almost here. Keep going Bella, You can do this." The smiled as the doctor kept Bella calm. And that's when I heard the most breathtaking sound I had ever heard in my life. The doctor smiled. "Your first baby is a boy!" The doctor said as a nurse took her to check the height, weight, etc. "Ok, Bella let's get out baby number two."

Bella pushed again but lost her breath. "I am having a really hard time." Bella said weakly. "This one hurts worse than the other."

"I know, it's more painful for ever woman who has twins, but we need to get it out ok. Come on sweetie."

"Bella, come on you can do it." I said, kissing her hand and Bella tried again. She had to push about four times and then I heard another cry. Bella and I smiled at each other. Completely happy. I looked over at the doctor who was walking over and brought me the boy.

"Bella, baby number two is... a girl." Bella cried tears of happiness as the doctor handed her the girl. We moved the blankets from their faces and were struck by their beauty. I wanted to cry. And like a miracle, the venom overflowed somehow and it was like I was crying.

"Ok Bella." I gasped. I looked over at out baby girl as she held her up so I could get a good look. "They are so beautiful. You did a great job." I said, kissing her forehead.

"No, we did a great job." Bella said, turning her head and softly touching her lips to mine. "Oh no! What are we going to name them?" She giggled.

"Hm... I have always liked Seth for a boy." Bella sat there thinking as she rocked our baby girl in her arms.

"Seth... Seth.. Seth Mason Cullen." She said. I smiled.

"You want to use my old last name as his middle name?" She nodded. "I love you so much!" I kissed her forehead again.

"I think I like Stella."

"What?"

"For our precious little girl. I like Stella... Stella Rose Cullen." I smiled again. My smile wasn't going to leave my face.

"I love it." Then Bella started to get tired. The doctor walked over and whispered in my ear.

"Ok, so Bella can rest can I take them to the nursery?" I nodded. I kissed my little boy on the head and handed him to the nurse and then, carefully picked up my baby girl.

"Come here precious. Mommy and I love you. Sweet dreams." I kissed her head and handed her to the doctor.

"Ok, I will be back with the information papers for you and Bella to fill out. It's basically their names... by the way what are their names?" She asked.

"Bella and I decided on Seth and Stella." The doctor smiled.

"I like it. Rest well Edward and let us know when Bella wakes up please."

"I will." And then my thoughts just drifted to Bella on how well she had just done. I could never love another woman, ever.

* * *

It was morning when I received a call from Carlisle.

"Hello?"

"Edward where are you and Bella?"

"Can you put the phone on speaker for everyone? I don't want to repeat anything."

"Yeah, ok, now where were you?" Carlisle asked.

"We came to the hospital last night."

"Is Bella alright?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. She went into labor last night."

"Oh my gosh!" Alice cheered. "So... are they adorable?"

"Yes, more than ever, but if you guys come over to the hospital you can see for yourself."

"Oh yeah! We will be over there in fifteen minutes. Don't do anything without us!" Emmet said. "I want to see everything our grandkids, and nieces and nephews do." Emmet said and I chuckled.

"Ok, but hurry, Bella's waking up." And I hung up. And on cue Bella woke. She smiled at me and held out her hand and I took it in my own. "Good morning mommy." I said, and she giggled again.

"Good morning daddy." I wouldn't be used to that for a while now. "I love you Bella. I am just so proud of you." Just then I remembered something. "I will be right back, I was asked to get the doctor when you woke."

"Ok, and get our little darlings. I want to see them." I nodded and walked out into the hallway, as soon as I opened the door the doctor was wheeling a cart. The cart had out baby's in their little beds on it. I smiled. The babies were awake and smiling when I walked over to them. I picked them up and gave Bella our son this time and I held our daughter.

"Ok Bella, there will be a nurse in here to help you learn how to breastfeed and change their diapers so, I will just leave you two alone now." It only seemed like two seconds when the nurse came in.

* * *

I could hear my family in the hallway and they knocked on the door just as Bella was done breastfeeding both of the kids. "One moment." Bella called. She fixed her shirt and cradled our son in her arms as I cradled our son. "Ok." And the door opened to reveal everyone. They walked in and surrounded us.

"Aw! They are so adorable." Alice cheered quietly.

"Thank you."

"So what did you to have?" Esme asked.

"One boy and one girl." Carlisle smiled.

"Who is holding who?" He asked.

"Bella has our son. I am hold our daughter."

"They really are adorable." Jasper said. "I am so excited for you. And so proud of you Bella." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What are their names?" Rosalie asked. Bella laughed. "What?"

"Are we going to play 20 questions today?" She asked, trying to imitate a game show host. Everyone laughed.. "But... um... our son's name is.. Seth Mason Cullen and our daughters name is Stella Rose Cullen. And yes mom I used your first name as her middle name." Rosalie hugged Bella carefully.

"Can I hold her?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." Bella looked down at Stella. "Stella." Bella said quietly. Bella lifted her carefully and kissed her forehead. "Stella Rose, look grandpa, grandma, great grandpa, great grandma, and your aunt and uncle are here to see you." Bella said and the baby smiled at Bella. Bella smiled and hugged Stella close. "Go see Grandma Rose. Go on." And Bella carefully placed her in Rosalie's loving arms as Alice Esme got to hold Seth.

This was my dream. Ever since I will really young. To have a perfect family, perfect wife, and perfect children, and I got everything that I had ever hoped for.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! So we got two more chapters to go! I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Anyways thanks for voting on the Poll, and for reviewing. Please please review. ;) I love you all. **

**I am finally done with state testing. THANK GOD! So now I can write to all of you awesome people. **


	14. Sweetness

**Imprinting of a Vampire 14**

***The disclaimer is on the 1st chapter. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Bella ~ Nineteen**** Years Old ~ EPOV**

Bella came home a couple of days later. Smiling, glowing, and completely maternal. So much more mature than before the pregnancy. I helped Bella lay down the twins before she came into my room and cuddled herself close to me. "Welcome home, mommy." I said, hugging her close.

"Thank you so much, daddy." And she wrapped her arms around me.

"I missed you so much Bella." Bella smiled as she turned on the baby monitor and set it on the nightstand and we laid down.

"And I missed you."

* * *

After Bella fell asleep Stella began to cry about an hour later, but, I felt that Bella needed her rest so I hurried to take care of it. I walked In and picked up Stella, rocking her back and forth. "It's alright baby. Daddy's here, daddy's got you. I walked and sat down in the chair and five seconds later I heard hushed awes coming from the family. I looked up from under my lashes to see them watching me. "It's ok... shh.. shh... It's alright." I hugged her close to me and she quieted down. She was asleep now and I laid her down and closed the door quietly behind me. I turned around to find them all staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"That was really adorable." Esme said. "You are going to be a great dad." I smiled and hugged Esme before returning to Bella, who was peacefully asleep.

* * *

The baby's fifth month home is when Bella and I were back... to... activity again, so to speak. And it was even better now, I don't know how, but it was. Also, even though I am a gentleman, I must admit that Bella breastfeeding was kind of turning me on. It shouldn't but it did.

But.. over the next five months. Bella had become really sick again so we decided on changing Bella now. And now we were waiting on her awakening. All I wanted to do was hold my sweet angel and help her threw her agonizing pain.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to hurry and get to the next chapter. So I hope you like this. Please review.**


	15. The End

**Imprinting of a Vampire 15**

***The disclaimer is on the 1st chapter. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Bella ~ Vampire ~ EPOV ~ Sixteen Years Later**

So, it's been sixteen years since the twins were born and I always think, where did the time go?

They were so beautiful. Stella, had long locks of silky light brown hair, when she was in the sun her hair showed a hint of bronze. Her eyes are blue, from Bella's mom. She was as tall as Bella and of course due to Alice she did come to love fashion, but she wasn't as crazy as Alice.

Seth became very muscular when he hit age thirteen. He is a little more muscular than I am. His eyes are an amazing shade of green. They are the most beautiful children I could have ever asked for.

And Bella. Her change from human to vampire was excruciating.

~ Flash Back ~

It was hard, watching her in so much pain, but after the pain was over, she opened her eyes, looked at me and smiled. That was the best feeling I had ever had.

She sat up on the bed, sat still, and immediately she was out the window. I ran after and smelled the air, to see what it was that she was hunting. I caught the scent of a pack of mountain lions. My love definitely has great taste. Bella slowed to a stop and crawled slowly on a rock. There were about four mountain lions and we waited for the perfect time to spring. And Bella was so graceful, so lovely.

As soon as we got home, Bella acted as if she had been a vampire for decades instead of hours. And as soon as we walked into the house she was embraced by everyone, and our babies were all she focused on. She was in complete control of her thirst.

* * *

So over all, these past couple years have been fantastic. Stella and Seth has special abilities of their own. Seth acquired my telepathy and he could make people age or make them younger. It was quite a gift. And Stella her power was over all of the elements. Just like Carlisle's friend Benjamin who resided with his friend Amun somewhere in Africa. She could freeze, move, break, well do anything to the natural world elements that she pleased.

Bella has two gifts. One is a shield. A very powerful gift that can be used to shield herself and others once she learned how to use this skill. Her second power was to move things with her mind. Telekinesis. It was quite useful for her.

* * *

Over all, Bella and I's love has grown, our children have grown into beautiful, BEAUTIFUL people, And soon vampires. Our family has become stronger than ever, and life will continue on forever with all of us, and there are no other people I would rather spend eternity with than my gorgeous wife, my lovely children, and my amazing family.

And this is our much wanted **happily ever after**.

**The End.**

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading my story! I have gotten 51 reviews so far and that is the most I have ever received. I love you all so much! Shout outs go to Jojo657, Matthias Stormcrow, and kay11kay1 for sticking with my story and commenting of every chapter. You all mean so much to me. **

**Again thank you. **

**P.S. I am considering writing a sequel. I am not sure yet, but I am considering it.**


End file.
